Harry Potter and the Final Battle
by Dumbledore17
Summary: Harry Potter is in his final year at Hogwarts, and learns a lot of secrets this year. Preparing for the final battle against Voldemort, Harry will need to prepare himself for battle, but who will survive the end of Voldemort, and the war? Read on!
1. The Potters' Demises

**Harry Potter and the Final Battle**

Chapter 1-The Potters' Demises

On Halloween Night, 1981, Lily Potter and her husband James were just putting their son, Harry, in bed for the night. They lived in an old house in a village called Godric's Hollow. They had been targeted by the evil wizard, Lord Voldemort, and Albus Dumbledore, the Potters' close friend, and headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, had warned them against Voldemort's evil deeds. Voldemort had already sent some witches and wizards to St. Mungo's, like Frank and Alice Longbottom. Bellatrix Black Lestrange, a follower of Voldemort, had tortured the Longbottoms in insanity.

Unknowingly, outside the Potter house, two cloaked figures apparated onto the grounds. One of them was Peter Pettigrew, one of James' close friends at school, and a follower of Voldemort. The other figure was Lord Voldemort himself.

Voldemort stared at the dark house, and turned to Pettigrew, and said, "You better be sure that James and Lily Potter doesn't know anything about you coming to me. According to the prophecy, their son, Harry, is supposed to be the Chosen One." His red pupils narrowed into slits when he said this.

Pettigrew said, "Master, James doesn't know anything. When they appointed me Secret Keeper, they had no idea I was coming to you."  
Voldemort said, "Good, or you'll pay for your foolishness." He pushed Pettigrew aside, and went to the door.

Voldemort took out his wand and said, "Alohomora" and the door magically unlocked by itself.  
Voldemort said, "Pettigrew, you stay outside and keep watch, just in case that meddling fool Dumbledore stops by."

Pettigrew nodded, and Voldemort went inside.

Lily Potter heard the door creaking open, and she got scared so she jumped out of the bed and rushed over to Harry to check on him. As she came out of Harry's bedroom, she heard footsteps coming up the stairs. She yelled, "James!" James heard Lily's screams and ran out of the bedroom, and saw Lily peeking out of Harry's bedroom scared, with her wand drawn.

They heard a cold and hard voice coming up the stairs, "I know you're up here, Lily and James."

James turned to Lily and said, "It's Voldemort! Take Harry, and run!"

Lily ran back into the room, and picked up Harry. She heard James yelling at Voldemort, "You'll never get through me or Lily."

Voldemort's cackling voice replied, "Do you really think you could get through the greatest wizard ever, Lord Voldemort?"

Voldemort took out his wand and said, "Avada Kevadra." The blinding green light flashed in front of James' terrified eyes, and he fell facedown dead.

Lily heard James' fall, and she stepped out of the room, with her wand drawn in one arm, and Harry in her other arm. She looked terrified, but she knew she had to protect Harry somehow from Voldemort.

Lily said, "You can't take Harry! Take me instead."

Voldemort laughed, "You foolish girl. Move out of the way."

Lily yelled, "No, I won't let you take Harry!"

Voldemort said, "Then we'll have to do the hard way. Avada Kedavra!"

Lily fell facedown dead right beside her husband.

Voldemort looked at the baby Harry right beside his dead mother, and said, "Harry, Harry, it's time you joined your parents. Avada Kedavra!"

Apparently, the spell backfired, and instead of hitting Harry, it hit Voldemort instead.  
Voldemort screamed, "YOU FOOL! You haven't seen the last of Lord Voldemort!" He dissolved into ashes, and then the house began coming down on poor Harry. The only effect of Voldemort's spell was a lightning bolt-shaped scar on Harry's forehead.

Meanwhile, far away at Hogwarts, an old man was sitting in an office atop the tallest tower. This man was Albus Dumbledore, the headmaster of the school. Dumbledore was working on retrieving his memory into the Pensieve when a knock on his door happened.

Dumbledore stopped what he was doing, and he said softly, "Come in."

The door opened, and a hook-nosed man with greasy black hair came in.

Dumbledore looked up and said, "Severus Snape, I'm surprised to see you. A Death Eater coming to see me? What has Voldemort done this time?"

His voice was calm, and his cerulean eyes twinkled when he spoke.  
Snape said, "Dumbledore, I came to warn you. I am afraid a terrible murder is about to take place this night."

Dumbledore said, "Who is Voldemort after this time, and why did you come to see me?" Snape winced at Voldemort's name.

Snape said, "Lily Evans Potter and her family. Peter Pettigrew, known as Wormtail to some people, told the Dark Lord where the Potters resided, and now the Dark Lord's heading there right now, but I fear it's too late."

Dumbledore looked sadly at Snape and said, "Oh, dear. I knew this was going to happen. Severus, thank you for telling me. You have always hated James Potter. Why would you try to save the Potters, when you had a grudge against young James Potter?"

Snape said, "You remember Lily Potter being kind to me when James wasn't? I just feel I have to repay Lily back for her kindness by protecting her and her family."

Dumbledore smiled and said, "Ah, Severus, I see. Still, why did you come to see me, whom is the enemy of your master?"

Snape said, "You're the greatest wizard ever, and the Dark Lord fears you. I'm tired of being on his side. I feel that I have to join your side."  
Dumbledore said, "Ah, well if you feel that, then I guess I welcome you to the good side, but first I want to do something."

Dumbledore went to his desk, and took his wand out of his desk, and he said to Snape, "I think it's best if we do an Unbreakable Vow together."  
Snape hissed, "If you think it's the best thing to do then, Dumbledore."

Dumbledore said, "Kneel, Severus, and I'll do the same thing." Both Snape and Professor Dumbledore got into the kneeling position facing each other and they put their hands against each other.

Dumbledore said, "Severus, do you promise to watch after Harry Potter, if something happens to me in the future? I'm trusting you, Severus."

Snape said, "Yes, I do, Dumbledore. I promise to put aside my grudges against James Potter, and look after the little boy throughout his schooling years."

Dumbledore said, "Excellent, Severus. I'll be watching Harry, too. Now, we could use you in Potions."

Snape said, "But I'm good in the Dark Arts, why can't I do Defense against the Dark Arts?"

Dumbledore hesitated and said, "I'm afraid it'd bring out the worst of you if I gave you the Defense Against the Dark Arts post, because Voldemort would use it as an advantage if he heard you were doing the DADA post."

Snape said, "I better get back to my master before he finds out I came to see you, Dumbledore."  
Dumbledore said, "Severus, just be careful. Also, I'd appreciate it if you called me Albus instead of Dumbledore. You work here now."  
Snape left, and Dumbledore looked outside the window.

Suddenly, the fire crackled from the fireplace, and a head appeared. Dumbledore turned around to see who it was.

Dumbledore saw that the head belonged to a stringy and bushy-haired man.

Dumbledore said, "Why, Sirius Black, what can I do for you?"  
Sirius said, "Professor, I'm at Godric's Hollow, and I just found out that the Potters are dead, except for Harry. What should we do with Harry?"  
Dumbledore sighed and said, "I'm going to take him to his aunt and uncle. They are his only living relatives left. I'll send Rubeus Hagrid over to Godric's Hollow to pick up Harry. In the meanwhile, I have to write a letter, and then I'm going to the Dursleys'."

Sirius protested, "But, Professor, I'm Harry's godfather. Why does he have to live with the Muggles?"

Dumbledore said, "Because Petunia Dursley is Lily's sister. She has Lily's blood, and Harry can only be protected if he is with his mother's blood kin, and Petunia is the only one who can provide that protection."

In another part of Hogwarts, a stern old lady with black hair walked in her office, carrying some books. She was wearing an emerald green robe. This lady was Minerva McGonagall, the Deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts, and Head of Gryffindor.

Professor McGonagall sat down at her desk, when the fire crackled behind her.

Professor McGonagall turned to the fireplace, and saw a head that belonged to a man, who had dark brown hair, and a long bushy beard.

Professor McGonagall said, "Why, Rubeus Hagrid, what can I do for you? I'm surprised to see you."

Hagrid said sadly, "Professor, I just heard from Sirius, who is at Godric's Hollow this moment, that the Potters were found dead, except baby Harry."

McGonagall gasped and put her hands to her mouth, and said, "It can't be! Lily and James dead? Oh, How dreadful! Does Dumbledore know of this?"

Hagrid said, " I don't know. All I know is that Dumbledore wanted me to go to Godric's Hollow right away to check up on something, then Dumbledore said for me to go to 4 Privet Drive in London."

Professor McGonagall said, "Rubeus, what would Dumbledore have wanted you to do in London, and why would he want you to go to a Muggle neighborhood!"

Hagrid said, " I don't know, but I'm sure it's urgent, because Professor Dumbledore wanted me to do it right away."

Professor McGonagall said, "I wonder if this has to do with the Potters' murder, and You Know Who. " Professor McGonagall decided then that she had to go investigate 4 Privet Drive. Hagrid had protested, but Professor McGonagall wouldn't listen to Hagrid's protests. Hagrid disappeared, and McGonagall transfigured into her cat form, and left the office.

McGonagall arrived at 4 Privet Drive, and she looked out of her cat eyes, and saw that Mr. Dursley was getting ready to go to work, so she jumped on the wall, and got out a map to read.

Mrs. Dursley escorted her husband to the car, and they looked surprised to see a tabby cat sitting on a wall reading a map.

McGonagall sat on that wall all day, watching Mrs. Dursley snoop around the house, and when Mr. Dursley got back home, he still saw the cat reading the map. That night, the Dursleys had gone to bed, and McGonagall was still sitting on the wall, watching the Dursleys' bedroom window.

McGonagall heard something rustling in the woods, and she turned to see an old man come out of the forest.

The old man searched in his robes, and took out a device that looked like a silver cigarette lighter with a button on it.

The old man pushed the button, and pointed it to the lights, and the lights went out. At that time, he turned toward the house, and saw a tabby cat sitting on the wall.  
Dumbledore smiled and said, "I should have known you'd be here, Professor McGonagall."

Professor McGonagall turned back into her human form and said, "Albus, how did you know it was me?"

Dumbledore laughed and said, "I have never seen a cat sitting so still and stiffly. I suppose Hagrid was the one who told you that I'd be here tonight."  
McGonagall frowned and said, "Yes, that's right. Albus, is it true that Lily and James are dead?"

Dumbledore said, "I'm afraid so, Minerva."

McGonagall said, "What about the baby?"  
Dumbledore said, "Hagrid's bringing him here."

McGonagall said, "Do we have to leave Harry with these dreadful Muggles? I have been watching them all day."

Dumbledore said, "Minerva, the Dursleys are Harry's only living relatives left."  
McGonagall said, "Are you sure it's wise to trust Hagrid with a job like this?"  
Dumbledore said, "I'd trust Hagrid with my own life."

Suddenly, they heard a roaring of a motorcycle vibrating in the still air.


	2. Aunt Petunia's Confession

Chapter 2-Aunt Petunia's Confession

Harry Potter was in his bedroom at the Dursleys' along with Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger, his best friends. Ron and Hermione had insisted on going to the Dursleys' with Harry. Harry didn't want them to come, but apparently Ron and Hermione won the argument. Hermione had sent an owl to her parents to explain the situation and the Grangers agreed on Hermione staying with Harry and Ron. The Dursleys were not pleased when Harry told them at the train station that Ron and Hermione were coming too.

Harry was sitting in his bedroom, reliving the events that happened a few weeks ago. Professor Dumbledore, the headmaster, was killed by Severus Snape, in front of Harry's eyes. Harry lost so many people he loved. First, his parents, then Sirius, and now, Dumbledore, Harry thought, "When will this ever end?"

Ron Weasley was sitting right beside Harry reading the latest Daily Prophet article on Dumbledore's death, and Hermione was reading over his shoulder.

Hermione said, "Harry, I think you should read this."

Harry took the Daily Prophet and looked at it. It had a picture of Dumbledore in the middle of the article, and the article read:

**Albus Dumbledore Dead**

_By Rita Skeeter, Daily Prophet Correspondent_

Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore was murdered a few weeks ago by Severus Snape, according to Minerva McGonagall, the new Headmistress of Hogwarts. Minerva McGonagall was appointed Headmistress by the school governors a few days after Dumbledore's death. Dumbledore was with Harry Potter, when he was confronted by Draco Malfoy, son of Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy, who was suspected of poisoning Ron Weasley and Katie Bell, two Gryffindor students earlier in the year. Snape had been fetched by Professor Flitwick, on McGonagall's orders, and told Snape about the Deatheaters. Snape rushed out to join the Deatheaters and apparently killed Dumbledore. Both Snape and Malfoy are on the loose now.

Minerva McGonagall said of Dumbledore's death, "It's a horrible tragedy. Hogwarts will never be the same now that Dumbledore's gone. I can't imagine how the students feel right now. I'm sure they're still in shock after what happened." Professor McGonagall wasn't sure if Hogwarts would reopen after the headmaster's death, but the school governors feel that Dumbledore would have wanted the school to stay open. Professor McGonagall said she has already gotten several owls from parents who said they weren't keen on sending their children to Hogwarts this year.

Augusta Longbottom, grandmother of a student at Hogwarts, was in support of McGonagall's decision on reopening Hogwarts. "I have known Albus Dumbledore and Minerva McGonagall for a long time. Professor McGonagall will do a great job being Headmistress, though she has big shoes to fill in now. I'm sending my grandson, Neville, back to Hogwarts, even if Lord Voldemort's on the loose now." According to Professor McGonagall, the school population will be low this year. Among the staff that is staying at Hogwarts after Dumbledore's death are Filius Flitwick, Deputy Headmaster, Pomona Sprout, Rubeus Hagrid, and Horace Slughorn. McGonagall wouldn't comment on who the new Transfiguration teacher will be. She also wouldn't comment on the Defense Against the Dark Arts post.

The Ministry had no comment after being asked about Dumbledore's death, but according to Rufus Scrimgeour, Minister of Magic, "We're trying to work closely with Minerva McGonagall this year, and make sure the students of Hogwarts are safe, now that Dumbledore's gone."

Harry finished reading the article, and looked up at Ron and Hermione. Hermione had teary eyes.

Harry said, "So Professor McGonagall has officially been appointed Headmistress. I still can't believe that Snape killed Dumbledore."

Suddenly, the lock rattled on the door, and the trio looked up at the door. The door slowly opened, and it revealed a blond woman with a horse-like teeth.

Aunt Petunia walked in the room, and looked around nervously at the trio.

Aunt Petunia stopped by the bed, and she looked at the article, when she passed by the trio. She said nervously, "Can you two leave the room? I need to talk to my nephew alone." She looked at Ron and Hermione when she said this.

After Ron and Hermione left, Aunt Petunia sat right beside Harry and she said, "I heard about your headmaster. I'm sorry, Harry." Harry noted that Aunt Petunia had called him Harry. He has always been called, "Boy" or "It."

Harry said angrily, "Why do you care, Aunt Petunia? I thought you hated magic."  
Aunt Petunia sighed and said, "It's time for me to tell you everything, now that you're almost of age."

Harry was surprised. "I thought Dumbledore told me everything about what I had to do with Voldemort."

Aunt Petunia flinched at the name of Voldemort, and she said, "Well, apparently, your headmaster didn't tell you everything about your family. Have you ever wondered why your headmaster sent me that Howler two years ago?"

Harry said shocked, "You know what a Howler is?"

Aunt Petunia nodded and said, "Now, Harry, what I'm about to tell you, it is supposed to not leave this room. Not a word to your uncle or Dudley, or your friends. Understand?"  
Harry nodded, and he was wondering what Aunt Petunia had to tell him that was important.

Aunt Petunia sighed and began, " Let me see, how should I begin? Let me explain why I was so jealous of Lily and why Dumbledore sent me that Howler."  
Harry was surprised, because Aunt Petunia never talked about her sister or family.

Aunt Petunia said, "Your mother and I came from a sophisticated family, so my parents believed in knowledge and were always flexible about everything. Your grandmother was always very prim and proper about everything. I remember when Professor Dumbledore visited us one day to announce to us that Lily was a witch, and that she was to go to Hogwarts when she turns eleven."

Harry said, "What happened next?"

Aunt Petunia said, "I was angry at Lily that she got a letter to Hogwarts. My parents were so proud of her, and they never thought I was that special. Apparently, one day, Dumbledore stopped by our house, and told my parents that I had some magic powers inside me, but that I was consumed with hate, that I squashed out magic forever."

Harry was surprised, "You mean you were a witch, but you were so full of hate that you squashed out magic, and that made you a Muggle?"

Aunt Petunia nodded and said, "Dumbledore promised me that someday that I would get my powers back, under dire circumstances. Dumbledore also hired a lady named Minerva McGonagall to tutor me on the wizarding world, and about Voldemort, etc."

"Professor McGonagall? No way!" yelled Harry.

Aunt Petunia said, "Yes, Dumbledore felt that I needed to know as much about the wizarding world, because he felt that something would happen to Lily and James, and a few years later, Lily and James were murdered by Voldemort. It's a good thing I learned about the wizarding world. That's why Dumbledore sent me the Howler, because he knew you would be protected with me, since I have your mother's blood. Dumbledore explained everything to me in that letter when he left you here on that night"

Harry said, "Yes, but that doesn't explain the mistreatment of me all these years. "

Aunt Petunia said, "That will have to wait until another time. It's dinner time." She pointed to the clock, and Harry followed Aunt Petunia out the hall to the kitchen. Ron and Hermione were already at the table with Uncle Vernon and Dudley.   
Uncle Vernon said, "What were you doing with Harry, Petunia?"

Ron and Hermione looked curiously at Harry, but Harry didn't say anything.

Aunt Petunia said, "Well, Vernon, I was just scolding the boy, because I caught him in my begonias."

Uncle Vernon said, "I didn't hear any yelling."  
Aunt Petunia didn't finish the sentence, because suddenly the front door burst open, and five hooded figures walked in.

Harry heard Lucius Malfoy's drawling voice, "Well, kill the Muggles, but leave Potter, Weasley and Granger to me."

Harry was surprised to see Death Eaters at 4 Privet Drive, but he wondered how they got through Dumbledore's spell.  
Harry suddenly realized that Dumbledore's spell must have gone when Dumbledore died, and that meant the Dursleys were in danger!


	3. Unknown Powers Revealed

Chapter 3- Unknown Powers Revealed

Harry looked back at the Dursleys, who were cowering in the corner of the kitchen. Ron and Hermione were scowling at the Death eaters who were coming in on them. Harry turned to look back at Mr. Malfoy.

Harry said, "I see you escaped from Azkaban finally, Mr. Malfoy."

Mr. Malfoy sneered, "I have my ways of getting out of messes like this, and this is going to end by me killing you."

Harry said, "Oh, wouldn't that put your wife and son in more danger, unless you don't know what happened a few weeks ago?"

Mr. Malfoy's eyebrows arched and said, "Potter, what are you talking about? Narcissa didn't do anything a few weeks ago."

Harry said, "Want to bet?" He told Mr. Malfoy all about the Unbreakable Vow that Snape made with Mrs. Malfoy, and how Draco was supposed to kill Dumbledore, but instead Snape killed Dumbledore.

Mr. Malfoy's face turned beet red and he yelled, "Are you accusing my wife of sacrificing our son to the Dark Lord?"

Harry said, "No, but your wife's the reason Dumbledore's dead."  
Mr. Malfoy smirked and said, "Oh, spare me the sob story. Dumbledore's gone, so accept it, Potter!"

Harry said, "At least Professor McGonagall's an efficient Headmistress, and I can assure you she will make sure that Severus Snape and Draco Malfoy gets punished!"

Mr. Malfoy said, "She won't last long as Dumbledore did, because she's not as good with her powers as Dumbledore is." He turned to the two Deatheaters who were watching Ron and Hermione, "Jugson, Dolohov, kill Granger and Weasley. I'm going to take care of Potter here."  
Hermione said, "Well, if we go down, then Harry will go down with us!"  
Ron nodded and said, "Yes, that's right. Mr. Malfoy, even if you kill us, the good side will win, anyway."

Mr. Malfoy said, "Oh really? Dolohov, Jugson, Kill them now!"

Suddenly, Mr. Malfoy was knocked down by something behind him. Harry saw Mrs. Figg standing at the doorway, looking furious. She had her wand drawn. Dolohov and Jugson started blasting spells at Mrs. Figg, who was dodging them. Hermione and Ron had joined the fight by blasting spells at the two Deatheaters who were watching the Dursleys, which Harry recognized as Crabbe and Goyle.

Lucius stirred, then he got up and said, "You'll pay for that, Squib!" He knocked Mrs. Figg down with a spell.

Mr. Malfoy turned back to Harry and said, "Now, back to you. Any last words?"

"Freeze right there, Lucius Malfoy!" barked a voice from the doorway. Harry turned around to find Professor McGonagall standing at the doorway, looking livid. Harry thought Professor McGonagall looked dangerous than before, now that she had her wand drawn. Harry saw Lupin, Tonks, Moody, and Kingsley Shacklebolt right behind her.

Professor McGonagall said angrily, "If you touch a hair on Potter's head, I'll make sure you spend the rest of your life in prison, Mr. Malfoy!"

Lupin and the others looked surprised at how brave McGonagall was being, but didn't say a word.

Mr. Malfoy said, "Well, if it isn't Minerva McGonagall and her army. I heard what happened to Dumbledore, and it's really sad."  
Professor McGonagall hissed, " Don't you try to mock the memory of ALBUS DUMBLEDORE!" She screamed Dumbledore's name so loud that everyone was covering their ears.

Suddenly, Lucius Malfoy and the Deatheaters were knocked back by some magic powers. Harry turned to see Aunt Petunia, looking shocked at herself. Even McGonagall and the other Order Members were shocked.

Uncle Vernon was stammering, "Petunia, what did you just do?"

Aunt Petunia turned to look at Harry and said, "Vernon, I couldn't let them hurt my family, especially my dead sister's son." She had tears coming out of her eyes when she was saying this.

Dudley stepped forward and said, "This is just like what I saw when I was attacked by the Demenders."

Everyone turned around to look at Dudley, and Uncle Vernon said, "What did you see, Duddykins?"

Dudley said, "I saw us being threatened by bad wizards, when suddenly Mum did magic."  
Aunt Petunia looked embarrassed by all this.

Suddenly, a voice screamed, "Is my Ronniekins okay! I couldn't stand it worrying that my son was in danger." It was Mrs. Weasley standing in the hallway.

Professor McGonagall looked annoyed and said, "Molly, what are you doing here? It's too dangerous for you to be here."

Mrs. Weasley looked furious and said, "Do you think I would just sit back when I knew something was going to happen to my son? I looked at the clock at home, and saw that Harry, Ron, and Hermione were in trouble and decided to come investigate. Harry's more like my son, and I can't let anything happen to Harry and Ron."  
Professor McGonagall said, "Very well. I need to speak to you for a few minutes anyway after I deal with the Deatheaters."

Mrs. Weasley ran to hug Harry, Ron, and Hermione. Ron looked embarrassed, and the Dursleys were still looking shocked at what was going on.

Professor McGonagall took her wand out of her robe, and some silvery-like ropes flew out of her wand, and it bound the unconscious Deatheaters on the floor. Harry recognized the spell, because he had seen Dumbledore do it in the Department of Mysteries two years ago, but he didn't expect Professor McGonagall to know the spell too.

McGonagall said, "Kingsley, take the Deatheaters away, and have the Minister deal with them. Molly, come with me for a moment." Kingsley left, with the Deatheaters levitating behind him. Professor McGonagall left the room with Mrs. Weasley, and a few minutes later, they returned. Harry looked at Mrs. Weasley to ask what they were talking about. All Mrs. Weasley said was, "I can't tell you. You'll have to find out."

Professor McGonagall turned to the trio and said, "I would appreciate if you three waited out in the hallway with Remus, Nymphadora, and Alastor. Potter, I just need a word with your relatives."  
Mrs. Weasley said, "What do you want me to do, Minerva?" She already had taken her wand out of her robe.

Professor McGonagall looked at the wand and said, "It isn't necessary, Molly. I would like you to just stay quiet, because you have already caused some trouble!" She pushed Mrs. Weasley out the door along with everyone else. The door closed, and Harry was left in the hallway with Lupin, Tonks, Moody, Ron, Hermione, and Mrs. Weasley.

A few minutes later, Professor McGonagall came out of the kitchen, and she looked pitiful and said sadly, "Potter, your aunt explained everything to me. I'm sorry Professor Dumbledore didn't tell you everything."

Harry said, "Aunt Petunia never finished telling me the story about my family."

Professor McGonagall looked sad and said, "I'll tell you everything later, but not right now. It's too dangerous staying here. Remus, go to Potter's room and get his things." Lupin left the room, and returned with Harry's things.

Professor McGonagall said when Lupin returned, "Now, I have to take Arabella to Madam Pomfrey, but Nymphadora, Alastor, Remus, and Molly will escort you three back to Grimmauld Place." She levitated Mrs. Figg with her wand, and with a swish of cloak, McGonagall and an unconscious Mrs. Figg disappeared from the room. Harry looked surprised and was about to ask Lupin, but all Lupin said was, "We need to get going, Harry." Harry followed Lupin outside with Tonks and Hermione behind him, and with Moody, Ron, and Mrs. Weasley following in the rear.


	4. The Wedding

Chapter 4- The Wedding

Harry Potter and the others arrived at Grimmauld Place an hour later. Harry was sad to be back at this place, because it brought back memories of his dead godfather, Sirius Black.

When they entered, Harry could hear Mrs. Black's screeching voice from her portrait, "HOW DARE YOU HALF-BREEDS COME BACK, BESMIRCHING MY HOUSE WITH YOUR FILTH!"

Mrs. Weasley hurriedly went over to the screeching portrait and pulled the curtain back to cover the portrait, and silence fills the air. Lupin motioned for Harry to follow him to the dining room. The last time Harry was in the dining room, Sirius was eating the dinner with all of them and was bored out of his mind due to the fact that Dumbledore wouldn't let him out of the house to help them on Order of the Phoenix Business.

Lupin looked around the room slowly and Harry's eyes followed Lupin's gaze to the refrigerator where Kreacher's bed and photo of Bellatrix have disappeared. Harry assumed Dumbledore took Kreacher's things on to Hogwarts, when Dumbledore came to talk to Kreacher two years ago.

"Harry, I just wanted to see how you're doing, with Dumbledore's death and all," Lupin said with concern. "Dumbledore was a great man, and he would be proud of you right now. I'm sure Professor McGonagall is, too."

"Why would they be proud of me?" Harry replied, "All these years, I have caused enough trouble! Three people have died because of me. Cedric Diggory, Sirius Black, and now Dumbledore!"

"Harry, Dumbledore didn't get killed by you." Lupin said, shaking his head. "It was Severus Snape who killed him. Dumbledore sacrificed his life for you, so did Sirius and Cedric. Now, I'm sure this year at Hogwarts will be hard without Dumbledore there, but if you ever need someone to talk to, I'm here, and so is Professor McGonagall and Mrs. Weasley."

Harry said, "I'm not going to Hogwarts this year, and neither are Ron and Hermione."

Lupin was surprised, and he said, "Why not, Harry? I'm sure Dumbledore would have wanted you to finish school. I know you're closer in finding a way to defeat Voldemort, but that shouldn't stop your education."

Harry looked at Lupin, and wondered if he could trust Lupin with the information Dumbledore had told him.

Harry felt he could trust Lupin enough, so he decided to tell Lupin about the Horcruxes.

Harry said, "Professor, I'm about to tell you something that's important to defeating Voldemort, but this doesn't go out of the room, not even Mrs. Weasley can know this. Dumbledore made me promise not to tell anyone, except Ron and Hermione. I feel I can trust you now enough to tell you."

Harry began explaining about the Horcruxes, and about Dumbledore's lessons with him, and how Dumbledore explained it was important to know about Voldemort's past, because it may be a key into defeating Voldemort.

Just then, the door opened, and Mrs. Weasley was standing there looking shocked and disappointed. Moody and Tonks were right behind her, looking embarrassed. Ron and Hermione were scowling at Mrs. Weasley, who was holding a pair of Extendable Ears in her hands.

Tonks said, "Molly, there may be an explanation of why Harry's not going to school. We haven't heard the rest of his story.  
Mrs. Weasley turned to look at Tonks, and she said tersely, "Nymphadora, I'm not going to let my son Ronald drop out of school, just so he and Hermione can join Harry on his adventures in defeating You Know Who. I have already had two sons who dropped out of school, and I'm not letting that happen again!"

Harry said, "I never meant for you to find out this way, Mrs. Weasley."

Mrs. Weasley was about to reply, when Lupin interrupted, "Molly, before you say anything, just remember Harry, Ron, and Hermione are almost of age."

Just then, Mr. Weasley, Ginny, Bill, and Charlie came out of the fireplace. Mr. Weasley looked haggard and tired than ever. Harry figured his new job must be causing stress and making him tired. Harry didn't even look at Ginny, because he still felt guilty about breaking up with her. Charlie had returned from Romania as soon as he heard of Dumbledore's death, and also to be able to go to Bill's wedding, which was tomorrow.

Bill immediately came to Harry and said, "Harry, I would like for you to be a groomsman in the wedding."

Harry said, "Sure, Bill. Where's Fleur? I notice she didn't come home with you."

Bill said, "Fleur's with her family right now. It's bad luck for the groom to see the bride before the ceremony. The reason we're staying here at Grimmauld Place is because some of my relatives are coming for the wedding, plus the Delacours are staying here tomorrow night after the wedding, so if we stayed at the Burrow, it would be pretty crowded. I know this is your house, but Mum said she had already asked Dumbledore when she was at Hogwarts after Ron was attacked. Dumbledore said it was okay."

Meanwhile, Mr. Weasley was admonishing Mrs. Weasley on her journey to Privet Drive by herself. Mr. Weasley thought it was foolish of her to go out there by herself, now with Dumbledore gone, and the war still going on.

The Next Day, Harry was awakened by Mrs. Weasley, and Mrs. Weasley told Harry that he had best get dressed, and get down to breakfast. She left the room, and went to get Hermione and Ginny. Harry and Ron went down to the kitchen, where Mr. Weasley was sitting at the table reading the Daily Prophet, with a plate of bacon, eggs, and toast in front of him. Mrs. Weasley entered the room, followed by Hermione and Ginny. Mrs. Weasley conjured up 5 more plates, and the plates landed on the table.

Mrs. Weasley was eating anxiously, and murmuring, "My baby boy all grown up…."

Mr. Weasley said, "Molly, don't worry. This is a special day for Bill and Fleur. Charlie, Fred and George, are already at the Ministry setting up for the wedding."

Harry said, "The wedding's at the Ministry?"  
Mrs. Weasley said, "Yes, it's part of the wizarding tradition to get married at the Ministry. Dumbledore used to officiate at all the weddings. He was the one who married me and Arthur."

Ron was trying to say something, but he had his mouth full of eggs. "Mrm, Whomelseisgoingtobeatthewedding?"

Mrs. Weasley sighed and replied sternly, "Ronald, don't talk with your mouth full."

Ron swallowed his eggs in one whole bite, and he said, "Mum, who else is going to be at the wedding?"

Mrs. Weasley was counting off her fingers, "Let's see….There will be Great Auntie Muriel, Uncle Bilius, Remus, Nymphadora, Alastor, and a few others. You better get changed in your tuxedos. Harry, I put your tuxedo on your bed. It's all ready for you."

Harry and Ron ran to their bedroom. Harry's tuxedo was a bright maroon color, and Ron's tuxedo was the same. Hermione and Ginny came into their room, wearing their pink bridesmaid dresses.

Hermione's hair was pulled back into a knot on the back of her head, and she had made some strands of her hair curly. Ron was gaping at Hermione, with his mouth open.

Hermione said, "What's wrong, Ron?"

Ron stammered, "You-You-You look pretty."

Ginny rolled her eyes and stormed out muttering, "Oh, brother."

Hermione was beaming, when she and Ron followed Harry downstairs to the front door. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were already dressed in their best clothes.

Mr. Weasley had on a black tuxedo, and a top hat on his head. He also had a walking stick in his hands. Mrs. Weasley had her red hair all puffed up and it was all curly. She had on a dark coral green dress, and a tiara was in her hair, shimmering in the reflection of the sunlight.

Mrs. Weasley said, "Hello, dears. My, you all look nice." She bent down to straighten up Harry's bow tie, and then kissed Ron on the cheek. Ron's face went all pink.

Mr. Weasley said, "We're taking the Ministry car this time."

Harry noticed he didn't see Bill all morning, and he said, "Mr. Weasley, where's Bill? Isn't he supposed to be going with us to the Ministry?"  
Mr. Weasley chuckled and said, "No, it's our custom that the bride and groom get to sleep late on their wedding day, then the parents and guests, plus bridesmaids and groomsmen gets to the wedding early before the bride and groom does."

The Ministry car got to the Ministry a few minutes later, and Harry had to stay still in the crowded phone booth. Finally, when they got to the Atrium, Eric Munch the guard, looked up at Mr. Weasley and said, "Ah, Mr. Weasley, you're all dressed up. Going to a wedding?"  
Mr. Weasley said, "Yes, my son's wedding."  
Eric said, "Oh really? Congratulations!" He looked at a register, then said, " The wedding is down the hall, in the Ministry, in Courtroom 10."

They entered Courtroom 10, and Harry gasped. The chair that he sat in during the hearing two years ago, was gone. Instead, there were ice sculptures all around the room. Icicles were hanging from the ceiling, and long benches were in the middle of the courtroom, with white tinsels draped all over them. Charlie and the twins were busy getting down a white carpet, and a voice behind Harry said, "I see you have arrived early, Arthur."

They turned around to see Rufus Scrimgeour, the Minister of Magic, all decked out in yellow. While Mr. Weasley and the others were busy talking to Scrimgeour, Harry was looking at a huge wall portrait that had an old man who was sitting in a large chair. The bottom of the portrait had a plaque that said,

"**In Honor **

**of Albus Dumbledore"**

Harry was puzzled, so he stepped back, and saw that it was indeed Dumbledore who was sitting in the portrait. Harry suddenly felt sad, when he noticed Dumbledore winking his cerulean eye at him.

Harry whispered, "Dumbledore, it can't be."

Ron came up behind Harry, and said, "Harry, are you okay? Dumbledore was honored at the Ministry after his death, and the Minister felt that Dumbledore should be honored, and decided to hang his portrait in one of the Wizengamot chambers."

Harry looked up at the portrait, and Dumbledore had returned to his still position. Dumbledore was wearing purple robes, and his beard was all over his shoulder.

Harry suddenly broke down, and Mrs. Weasley came up, looking worried.  
Mrs. Weasley took Harry's hand and guided him to a bench, and she sat down beside Harry.  
"Are you okay, Harry? I know you miss Dumbledore a lot. Arthur and I do, too. Dumbledore was a good man. I just can't believe he's gone."  
Harry looked up to see tears rolling down Mrs. Weasley's face.  
Harry said, "Mrs. Weasley, you better stop crying, and save the tears until the wedding."  
Mrs. Weasley wiped her tears away, and smiled. She said, "You're right, Harry. Why don't you go see if Charlie needs any help?"

Harry went over to where Charlie and the twins were busy trying to make sure the ice sculptures would stay still, because the ice centaurs were chasing after some ice mermaids.

Charlie said, "Well, don't you look nice! Harry, I just wanted to say I'm sorry about Professor Dumbledore. I wish I had been at the funeral, but I couldn't get away from Romania as soon as I hoped to be."

Harry said, "At least, you're going to see your brother get married."

Charlie said, "Yes. And what is this I hear about you treating my sister like she doesn't exist anymore?"

Harry blinked in surprise. "How did you know about me and Ginny breaking up?"

Charlie said, "Ginny cried all the way home after the funeral, and she told Fred and George what happened. Fred and George told me about it."

Harry sighed and said, "I did it to protect Ginny. I didn't want her to get hurt by Voldemort anymore. She has been through a lot, and I didn't want her to go through all the pain that Ron, Hermione, and I have been going through." Charlie winced at the name of Voldemort.

A voice from behind Harry said, "You really mean what you said, Harry?"  
Harry and Charlie turned to see Ginny standing there, looking surprised.  
Harry said, "Yes, I love you so much that I don't want you to get hurt. That's why I had to break up with you."

Ginny cried out, "Oh, Harry!" and ran into Harry's arms, sobbing on Harry's tuxedo.

An hour later, Professor McGonagall arrived, wearing black ceremonial robes. A few moments later, Professors Flitwick and Sprout arrived. Flitwick was wearing a green tuxedo, and Sprout's flyaway hair was wrapped in a purple hat, and she had on a turquoise dress.

Lupin, Tonks, and Moody arrived right after Flitwick and Sprout. Hagrid and Madame Maxime came in, arm in arm.

Professors Flitwick and Sprout went to sit in a bench in the middle.

Professor McGonagall went up to the dais, and she barked, " Let the rest of the guests in."

The doors opened, and many red headed relatives ran down the aisle, and sat in benches. Pretty soon, a graceful blonde old lady walked in, pushing her spectacles up, which had jewels embedded onto the frames. The old lady sat down in a bench on the bride's side, and then Mr. and Mrs. Weasley came in, arm in arm, followed by Mr. and Mrs. Delacour. Everyone was seated, then Professor McGonagall said, "Thank you everyone for coming. I know you may be wondering why I am officiating today. Usually, Professor Dumbledore would officiate the ceremony, but now that he has passed on, it's my turn to officiate. Now let the groomsmen and bridesmaids in!" She flicked her wand, then a back door opened. Harry, Ron, Charlie, Fred and George ran up to their positions, while Gabrielle, Hermione, Ginny, Angelina Johnson, and Katie Bell went up to their positions.

Professor McGonagall said, "Now let's b-", but she was interrupted by the door opening. Percy Weasley came in, looking around the room. He said to Professor McGonagall, "I'm sorry I am late."

Mrs. Weasley burst into tears, then ran up the aisle to hug Percy. She dragged Percy off to sit beside her and Mr. Weasley.  
Professor McGonagall cleared her throat, and said, "Now, let's begin the ceremony!"

The doors opened, and Bill entered the room. He looked around the room, and noticed Percy sitting with Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, and when he got to the dais, he whispered in Professor McGonagall's ear. Professor McGonagall nodded then barked, "Will Percy Weasley please come up here?"

Percy looked surprised, and went to the dais.

Professor McGonagall said, "Mr. Weasley, your brother has asked for you to be his best man, if you would accept the honor of doing it."

Percy was all emotional, he grabbed Bill in a hug, then nodded. Mrs. Weasley burst into tears again. Professor McGonagall was smiling, and Harry noticed Dumbledore was beaming proudly.

McGonagall said, "Ok, now let the bride enter!" Everyone rose from their seats, even Dumbledore had gotten out of his chair.

The door opened, and Fleur entered, all clad in white, wearing Great-Auntie Muriel's tiara, and she was escorted by none other than Viktor Krum!

Hermione looked surprised, and Ron looked furious.

Fleur stopped by to kiss her grandmother on the cheek, then continued on to the dais.

Krum gave Fleur away to Bill.

Professor McGonagall made a gesture for everyone to sit back down.

Krum went to sit down beside Rufus Scrimgeour, who was in the same row as Mr. and Mrs. Weasley.

McGonagall said, "Today we're here to join a man and woman in union. We're here to join Bill Weasley and Fleur Delacour here on this special day. Now, Bill, do you have any vows to say to Fleur?"

Bill said, "Yes, Professor, if you will make this an UnBreakable Vow." Harry heard gasps from the audience, even Mrs. Weasley was gasping. Professor McGonagall nodded, then put Fleur and Bill's hand together. She took her wand out, and ropes came out, and bound their hands together.

Bill said, "Fleur, I love you so much, even I'd die for you. Fleur, it's my honor to have you as my wife. I will spend the rest of my life taking care of you in sickness and health." McGonagall was sniffling, and then she said, "Fleur, do you have anything to add?"

Fleur nodded, and said, "Ze will love each other forever. I love you, Bill Zeasley." Professor McGonagall nodded, then she conjured wineglasses and said, "Drink this to seal your vows." Bill and Fleur both drank the wine.

Professor McGonagall said, "I pronounce you man and wife. I'm proud to present Mr. and Mrs. Bill Weasley." Rings suddenly appeared on Bill's and Fleur's fingers. Everyone clapped when Bill and Fleur left the room. Mrs. Weasley was sobbing loudly as Mr. Weasley escorted her out the room.

Professor McGonagall said, "The reception is at Grimmauld Place. The parents of the groom would like to invite you to come spend some time with them as they celebrate their son's new beginning."

Everyone was leaving, and Harry was about to leave, when McGonagall said, "POTTER! I would like to speak to you before we leave for Grimmauld Place."

Harry joined McGonagall at the dais, and McGonagall didn't look too happy.  
Professor McGonagall frowned, "What is this I hear from Molly that you, Granger, and Weasley are not going back to Hogwarts?"

Harry said, "Professor, I can't tell you. Dumbledore made me promise."  
McGonagall sighed and said, "Dumbledore's dead. I'm sure he would want me to know whatever what it was that he shared with you. Too bad you're not coming back to Hogwarts. You would have made a good Head Boy."

Professor McGonagall disappeared, leaving Harry looking surprised. He went to join Ron and Hermione, who were waiting in the hall.

At Grimmauld Place, everyone was mingling around, even a lady with flaming red hair stopped to greet Harry.

"Harry Potter, I have heard so much about you. Molly didn't mention to me that you look so handsome!" Harry blushed, and the lady said, " I'm Muriel Prewett, Molly's great aunt, and the tiara that the bride wore, once belonged to me."

Harry tried to get away from Great-Auntie Muriel because Harry thought of her as odd, but every time she found him with Ron.

Ron exclaimed, "Harry, there's Uncle Bilius! You have to come meet him!" He grabbed Harry, and led him through a crowd to the kitchen, where a man with red hair with grey streaks in it, was talking to Lupin.

Ron said, "Uncle Bilius! I would like for you to meet Harry Potter."

Bilius turned to look at Harry and said, "Harry Potter, so nice to meet you at last! My brother Arthur has talked about you all the time, and I have always wanted to meet you." He shook Harry's hand. Harry was surprised Mr. Weasley had a brother, but he thought Bilius Weasley was nice.

Suddenly the door burst open, and the figure standing in the doorway belonged to none other than Severus Snape!

Snape said, "I'm looking for Minerva McGonagall. I need to speak to her."


	5. Aberforth Dumbledore

Chapter 5- Aberforth Dumbledore

Professor McGonagall pushed through the mass of crowd that were standing in the hall. Professors Flitwick and Sprout had gotten in front of McGonagall to protect her, in case Snape did something to her.

McGonagall said angrily, "What do you want, Severus?"

Snape said, "Minerva, I think we need to talk in private."

McGonagall said, "No, if you have something to say, you will say it in front of us! Now, tell me why should I listen to you when you murdered Dumbledore? Maybe I should contact the Minister right now to have you arrested!"

Harry ran past McGonagall and yelled at Snape, "YOU MURDERER! How dare you show your face here. I can't believe Dumbledore ever trusted you."

McGonagall barked, "POTTER! Control yourself."

Harry said, "But, Professor, Snape murdered Dumbledore!"

McGonagall sighed and said, "Look, POTTER! Don't tell me how to handle my job! I know what I'm doing." She turned back to Snape.

McGonagall said, "Now, what did you want, Severus?"

Snape looked at Harry loathingly and said, "Potter, thank you for your snide comments. Minerva, danger is coming to Hogwarts. You need to put up your guard, because the Dark Lord is coming."

McGonagall said, "If that's the case, I will go down with Hogwarts! Dumbledore went down with Hogwarts, and I will do anything to protect the school that Dumbledore had been headmaster for so long."

Snape sighed and said, "You will regret your decision, Minerva." As he was about to go out the door, he stopped by Bill and said, "Congratulations, Weasley, on your big day." Snape then stormed out the door, his robe billowing behind him.

Harry said to McGonagall, "Why did you let Snape go? He murdered a person who was good to us and the wizarding community."

McGonagall said, "Severus Snape may be some help to us in defeating Voldemort, but you don't know it yet, Potter. Remember Malfoy is hiding with Snape, so we need to set up a trap, and Snape will lead us right to Voldemort." Harry had noted that McGonagall had mentioned Voldemort by name, but was puzzled at McGonagall's comment.

Professor McGonagall turned back to the crowd and said, "BACK TO HAVING FUN!" She stormed out of the hall, to join Lupin and Tonks in conversation.

Krum came up to Harry and asked nervously, "Vhere's Herm-own-ninny?"

Harry said, "Hello, Viktor. It's nice you came to Fleur's wedding. I am sure Fleur appreciates it."  
Krum smiled, and when he spotted Hermione in the corner of the room, he waved to Hermione, who waved back to him. Suddenly, someone whizzed past Harry and punched Krum in the nose. Harry saw that it was Ron who had punched Krum in the nose.

Mrs. Weasley came up and she said furiously, "RONALD BILIUS WEASLEY, WHAT DID YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING!"

Ron said, "What I should have done before." He walked to Hermione, who was looking shocked at what had just happened.  
Harry and Mrs. Weasley helped Krum to a chair, where Krum was clutching his bloody nose.

Harry listened to Ron's conversation with Hermione.

Ron said, "Hermione, I should have done this a long time ago! From the first day I met you, I knew I had fell in love with you. I just didn't want to admit it myself. Last year, when I was dating Lavender, I realized Lavender wasn't the one for me, you are."

Hermione had tears coming out of her eyes, and said tearfully, "Ron, are you asking me out?"

Ron said, "Hermione, what did you think that was? I'm sorry I punched Vicky, but it was just because I had enough of Viktor, and who knows, he could have asked you out before I did. I was jealous when you went with McLaggen to Slughorn's Christmas Party, and that's why I turned to Lavender. I understand if you think I'm a horrible person and don't want to be my girlfriend." He was about to walk away, when Hermione grabbed his shirt, and she kissed him on the lips.  
She said, "That was the most romantic thing I ever heard you say, Ronald Weasley, and yes, I accept."

Mrs. Weasley was smiling at all this, as she watched Ron and Hermione's relationship unfold before her eyes. She had happy tears coming out of her eyes.

Mrs. Weasley turned to Harry and said, "Let's leave the lovebirds alone, and I want to talk to you in private, in the drawing room." She turned to Krum, and flicked her wand at Krum's nose, where the blood had disappeared.

She led Harry up to the drawing room, which was on the third floor.

Professor McGonagall, Lupin, and Tonks were already in the drawing room when Mrs. Weasley and Harry entered.

Professor McGonagall looked up and said, "Ah, Molly, I see you brought Potter. Good, where's Weasley and Granger?"

Mrs. Weasley said, "They're in the living room. Should I get them?"   
"Don't bother, I got them here," said a voice from the doorway. It was Moody.

Ron, Hermione, and Moody entered the room, and Moody closed the door behind him.

McGonagall looked down at Harry sternly through her spectacles, and she said, "You may be wondering why I called you three here. I had to drag you three from the fun for a reason."

Tonks interrupted and said, "Minerva, do you think this is really necessary?"

McGonagall said tersely, "As Head of the Order and Secret Keeper, I feel it's my duty to take over Dumbledore's wishes, and I'm sure Dumbledore would have wanted them to continue their education."

She turned to the trio and said, "You know, Dumbledore would have wanted you three to continue your education at Hogwarts. Potter, as I told you after the wedding, I'm extremely disappointed in your decision of not going back to Hogwarts. You would have made a great Head Boy. Granger, the same goes for you, I thought you wanted to be Head Girl. You're the best female student at Hogwarts, and now you're not coming back to Hogwarts! Weasley, I was going to make you Head Prefect, a new title that I have created this year!"

Lupin said, "I'm sure Harry and his friends have a reason not to go to Hogwarts." He looked at Harry when he was speaking.

McGonagall seemed to notice this, and she said, "Remus, are you hiding something from us? Do you know something that we don't?"

Lupin said, "Of course not, Minerva."

McGonagall looked suspicious, but she didn't press the matter any further. Mrs. Weasley said, "Harry, Ron, Hermione, you have to go back to Hogwarts! You three would disappoint Dumbledore if he was still alive, if you didn't go back to Hogwarts."

Ron looked guilty, and he said to Hermione and Harry, "Mum's right. We don't want to disappoint Dumbledore, do we? Professor McGonagall's disappointed in us, too. We don't want our former Head of House disappointed in us."

Both McGonagall and Mrs. Weasley were smiling at Ron's comments.

Harry and Hermione looked at each other, then nodded. Harry said, "Professor, if I come back to school, you have to understand I have to resign the captaincy of the Quidditch team."

McGonagall was shocked. "WHAT do you mean, I'm losing my best Quidditch player?"

Harry said, "I have my reasons, and you can bet it has to do with Voldemort."  
McGonagall sighed and said, "Alright, Potter, but I promise you, I'll train you all of this year to make you're ready for Voldemort. Remember what I promised two years ago, that I'd make you an Auror if it was the last thing I did? I'll keep that word, even if I have to travel to the end of the earth to help you defeat VOLDEMORT!"

Harry was surprised at the help McGonagall was offering him, and how she was so confident in him.

The door opened, and Professor Flitwick poked his head in.

Professor Flitwick squeaked, "Minerva, someone's here to see you."

McGonagall said, "Ok, thank you, Filius. Send him in."

An old man with half moon spectacles entered, wearing green robes. Harry recognized the man as the barman of Hog's Head. The man reminded him of a younger Dumbledore, because the man's silver hair was not fully white yet.

McGonagall turned to the trio and said, "I would like for you to meet Aberforth Dumbledore, Albus's brother. He's here to share Albus's will with us."

Harry was surprised that this man was actually Dumbledore's brother.


	6. Dumbledore's Will

Chapter 6- Dumbledore's Will

Aberforth took out a parchment out from his robe pocket, then looked at the parchment.

"Let's see...What does this say? Ah. An H….I…P…"

Professor McGonagall cleared her throat and said, "Maybe it's best if I read it instead." She took the parchment, and as she was about to speak, a voice emanated loudly from the parchment. McGonagall and the others jumped back, but the voice apparently belonged to Dumbledore.

Dumbledore's voice was reading the will aloud, "Aberforth, I want you to help and protect Harry since I have passed on. I failed my duty in making certain that Harry would get all the proper training, so I'm hoping you, my brother, will help Harry defeat Voldemort."

The voice paused then continued, "Minerva McGonagall, you have been a faithful deputy to me, and very loyal and trustworthy. That's why I'm giving you this huge responsibility to help prepare Harry for Voldemort, and in order to do that, I'm leaving you the Pensieve, and all my instruments. Use them wisely, Minerva."

The parchment glided in the air, then turned towards Harry, and Dumbledore's face appeared upon the parchment.

Dumbledore's face said, "Ah, Harry, I wanted to see you for the last time, and it looks like I got my wish. Harry, I'm sorry I let you down, which pains me greatly. I know you probably were hoping for me to live through the war, and see you defeat Voldemort, but there's a reason that I died. I sacrificed my life to save you, Harry. Yes, Severus Snape killed me, but it's for a good reason, which you will learn later. Now, Harry, I give you Fawkes, my phoenix. Fawkes will come to you when you summon for him. I also give you permission to enter the Head office whenever you need Professor McGonagall's help, or when you want to just talk. Miss Granger, Congratulations on your newfound love with Mr. Weasley. Mr. Weasley, the same goes for you." Dumbledore's face had tears coming out of his eyes.

Dumbledore said, "It's time for me to disappear, Harry."

Aberforth suddenly said, "You can't leave, Albus! We need you."  
Dumbledore said sadly, "Aberforth, the time will come for you when you fully understand why I had to die." He gave a last smile to everyone, then the face disappeared back into the parchment.

Harry stormed out of the room, before he could hear Dumbledore's voice continuing reading the will. He saw that the crowd had died down, and only the Delacours, Uncle Bilius, Great-Auntie Muriel, Professors Flitwick and Sprout, Hagrid, Madame Maxime, and the rest of the Weasleys, including Percy, were still in the living room talking to each other. Harry went to his room, and sobbed himself to sleep.

The next morning, Mrs. Weasley woke Harry up and said, "We are going to Diagon Alley to get your things. I just got your booklists this morning. Meet me downstairs."

Harry went down to the kitchen, where Mrs. Weasley was fixing porridge for breakfast. Ron and Hermione were already there, holding hands as they ate their porridges. Ginny looked miserable sitting by herself, until Harry sat down beside her. All the guests had left last night, except the Delacours, Percy, Uncle Bilius, Auntie Muriel, who all were asleep upstairs.

After breakfast, Mrs. Weasley put on her traveling cloak, and she said, "Arthur can't go with us today. He has to work late today, so Remus and Nymphadora are going to meet us there at Diagon Alley."

Hermione said, "How are we getting there?"

Mrs. Weasley said, "On foot, of course. The Ministry has the Floo Networks blocked, just in case Death Eaters are able to break through." She led the four outside, and then Grimmauld Place disappeared behind them.

At Diagon Alley, Mrs. Weasley said, "It's better if we split up. Ron, Hermione, you come with me. Ginny, Harry, go with Remus and Nymphadora."

Harry and Ginny followed Lupin and Tonks into Flourish and Blotts. As they passed a row, they heard a voice, "Well, if it isn't Potter and his defenders!"

They turned around to find Narcissa Malfoy standing behind them.

Lupin said, "You better not be causing trouble for us, Narcissa. Your husband is in Azkaban, and your son is off somewhere with Severus Snape."

Mrs. Malfoy said, "Oh, really? What will you do then, Lupin?"

Harry said, "YOU MURDERER! YOU'RE THE REASON DUMBLEDORE IS DEAD!"

Mrs. Malfoy smirked and said, "As it's my fault that my stupid cousin Sirius was killed?"

Tonks said, "AUNT NARCISSA! Don't you dare try to smear Sirius's good name."

Mrs. Malfoy turned to her niece and said, "Well, if it isn't my niece, Nymphadora. Give your mother my regards." She stormed out the door.

After they finished at Flourish and Blotts, Harry said, "Lupin, can Ginny and I go exploring around? We want to find out clues to Ollivander's whereas about."

Lupin sighed and said, "Ok, alright, but don't go too far. I think Molly wants us to be back in time for lunch. Nymphadora and I will be in Madam Malkin's if you need us."

Harry and Ginny were walking, when suddenly Mrs. Malfoy emerged from a side alley between the bookstore, and Ollivander's.  
Mrs. Malfoy turned to look at them and said, "Well, if it isn't Potter and Weasley, I see the adults left you here all alone. Now, I can get rid of you!"

"Don't even think about it, Narcissa!" barked a voice from behind her.

They turned around to see Professor McGonagall pointing her wand at Narcissa's back.

Ginny said, "Professor, what are you doing here in Diagon Alley?"  
Professor McGonagall said, "I was here in Diagon Alley trying to find some potions from the Apothecary for Madam Pomfrey, when I heard Narcissa was causing trouble for you two."

Mrs. Malfoy said, "Get that stick out of my back!"  
McGonagall said sarcastically, "Stick? Well, I guess we haven't learned our manners, Narcissa?"

Narcissa said, "I don't have to listen to you, McGonagall. Too bad Dumbledore's gone."  
McGonagall said, "Oh, really? Albus's not really gone until none of us are not loyal to him. Now, you're coming with us, whether you like it or not." She pushed Narcissa with her wand, and Harry and Ginny followed McGonagall down the alley.

Mrs. Weasley, Ron, and Hermione were the one who met Professor McGonagall, Harry, and Ginny in front of the Leaky Cauldron. A moment later, Lupin and Tonks joined them.  
Lupin saw Narcissa being guarded by McGonagall and said, "Narcissa, you again!"  
McGonagall said, "It was a good thing I was nearby, because Narcissa was about to zap both Potter and Weasley."  
Mrs. Weasley ran to hug Harry and Ginny and said, "Are you okay, dears?"

McGonagall had warned Mrs. Malfoy that if she saw Narcissa bothering Harry again, she would place Narcissa in the Cruciatus Curse. Narcissa had ran away when she heard McGonagall saying this.

Bill and Fleur had already left to go on their honeymoon, and the Delacours had left to go back to France. The Weasley relatives had gone back to their homes. Percy Weasley was back at home, reconciling with his family, which made Mrs. Weasley happy. Today was Harry's 17th birthday.

Mrs. Weasley had woken up Harry and said, "Wake up, Harry. We're going on a trip."

Harry met Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and Mrs. Weasley in the kitchen, where they were eating breakfast. To Harry's surprise, Lupin, McGonagall, and Moody were there too.

After breakfast was done, Mrs. Weasley announced, "Professor McGonagall has a surprise for you, Harry."

McGonagall said, "Potter, you're going on a trip with Remus, Alastor, and Molly to a special place today."

Hermione said, "Professor, can't we go?"

McGonagall sighed and said, "Well, I think it would be better if Potter went alone, because with his friends, it would be likely for him to get upset easily, because the place may give Potter some sad memories."  
Harry was suspicious, but said, "I want Ron and Hermione to come, too." He saw Ginny's sad eyes, then added, "Also, Ginny can come."

McGonagall said, "Alright, Potter, if that's what you wish." She led the others outside and bade them goodbye, then disapparated.


	7. Godric's Hollow

Chapter 7-Godric's Hollow

Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny got in the back of the car that Mr. Weasley had sent from the Ministry to take them on the trip. Mrs. Weasley, Moody, and Lupin got in the front. Lupin was driving, and as they passed outside Bristol, Harry saw a sign saying, "Welcome to Godric's Hollow."

Lupin stopped at the gate, and the wizard standing at the gatehouse said, "May I have some reason why you're here visitng Godric's Hollow today?"

Lupin leaned over, and whispered to the wizard, and the wizard nodded, then Lupin drove on, and stopped on a road.

Lupin said, "We stop here, and walk the rest of the way on foot. Follow me."

Harry was in the front with Lupin, while Hermione and Ginny were with Moody, and Ron and Mrs. Weasley followed in the rear.

Lupin stopped suddenly, and started sniffling. Harry turned to look at what Lupin was looking at. Lupin was staring at a dilapidated house, which was in ruins. It seemed to be a huge house, once in its lifetime.

Mrs. Weasley gasped, "Oh, Harry, I'm so sorry! I didn't know you lived in this ruined house!" Harry didn't know what Mrs. Weasley was talking about, and turned to look at Lupin.

Lupin said, "This is where your parents lived, Harry. Professor McGonagall arranged the trip, because she felt you had the right to know about your parents, and where they lived."

Harry was shocked, so were Ron, Hermione, and Ginny.

Ginny said, "Professor, why didn't Dumbledore ever take Harry here, when he was alive in the first place?"

Lupin was about to reply, when Moody interrupted, "Let me answer this question, Remus. Dumbledore had been arranging this trip for years, but he wanted Potter to wait until when he was of age, then Dumbledore was going to bring him here. But since Dumbledore passed on, Professor McGonagall's following Dumbledore's wishes, by letting you come here, Potter. Professor McGonagall knew of this trip way ahead before Dumbledore died, and she even begged Dumbledore to let you come here earlier, but Dumbledore had his reasons."

Harry nodded to show the others that he understood.

Lupin led them to a door, which was still intact on the ruined house, and then they were in a room, with charred black walls, but Harry could see dishes, a sink, a burned table, and Harry assumed this room had to be the kitchen.

Lupin said, "I remember sitting here with Lily, James, Sirius, and Peter several times, just eating and visiting. That was before Peter betrayed us to Voldemort."

Mrs. Weasley burst into tears, and Hermione said, "What's wrong, Mrs. Weasley?"

Mrs. Weasley sniffled, "I just feel sorry for Harry, having to see his parents' house in this shape, and I just know what it's like to lose family members. I lost my brothers, Gideon and Fabian, in the first war."

Ron said, "Stop the whining! Why did you choose to come here?"  
Mrs. Weasley said, "RONALD! Can't I come here to show moral support for Harry?"

Harry, who had overheard everything said, "I appreciate you being here, Mrs. Weasley." He hugged her tightly, and Mrs. Weasley's face broke in a grin.

Lupin continued on leading them into the house, and then finally when Harry entered his bedroom, he broke down, sobbing on the charred floor.

Lupin came over to comfort Harry, and said, "Harry, I know it's hard for you to be here right now. Would you like me and the others to leave you alone for a few minutes?"

Harry nodded and said, "Yes, please." Lupin nodded, then gestured for everyone else to follow him out the hall. Hermione and Ron looked concernedly at Harry, then followed the others out.

Harry was sobbing, "Why? Why did it have to be me, Why did Voldemort kill my parents? I wish I was the one who wished that I had died instead."

Suddenly a voice said, "I wouldn't think that, Harry."  
Harry perked up and said, "Who said that? Where are you?"

The voice said, "I'm in your head, and who do you think this is, speaking to you right this moment?"  
Harry said surprised, "Dumbledore? How can that be?"

Dumbledore's voice chuckled and said, "I have my ways of communicating to other people, even when I have passed on."

Harry said, "Professor, how come you never brought me here?"  
Dumbledore's voice said, "You have been through so much, Harry. I didn't want to burden you any more. I was waiting on when you became older, when you're of age. I'm just sorry that I couldn't be here to see you grow up in a young man."

Harry said, "Yes, but you could have sent Professor McGonagall to bring me here."

Dumbledore's voice said, "I would rather take you myself, than risk Minerva's life. Harry, I know it's hard being here at Godric's Hollow, but you will learn why I decided to wait all this time at a later time."   
Harry imagined Dumbledore smiling at him, and Harry felt better at that moment.  
After a moment, Dumbledore's voice said, "It's time our conversation ended here right now. You should go join the others." The voice disappeared.  
Harry got up, then when he looked up, he saw an empty portrait frame right above his bed. He assumed Dumbledore must have walked through his portrait at Hogwarts to this portrait, and talked to him through that, pretending that he was in Harry's head.

Harry joined the others in the hallway, and Lupin said, "Are you okay, Harry?"

Harry nodded and said, "I was comforted by someone who's in the great beyond."  
Mrs. Weasley gasped, "You talked to Dumbledore?"

Harry said, "That's right. Dumbledore was telling me that I would learn later why he waited all this time to bring me here."

Hermione hugged Harry, and said, "Oh, Harry, I can't imagine how hard it must be for you being here, and seeing where your parents lived."

Ginny came up to Harry and said, "Harry, you know I'm here for you, if you want to talk. Even if we're not going out anymore, we still have something in common. We were both attacked by Voldemort." She gave a smile, and kissed Harry on the cheek.

As Harry walked by a cupboard in the hallway, he could see a torn picture in a silver frame, with Lily and James holding a baby Harry. Lily and James seemed to be looking at Harry, and smiling. Lupin came up behind Harry, and said, "You were a beautiful baby. Lily and James were so proud of you."

Harry reached for the picture, and said, "Lupin, do you think it will be okay if I took this picture?"  
Lupin smiled and said, "I'm sure Lily and James would have wanted you to have it."

Harry said, "it's the only memory I have left of me as a baby, and my parents." He started crying, but then Lupin said, "Come here, I want to show you something else." Harry took the picture, and followed Lupin to the drawing room. The others were waiting at the front entrance for Harry and Lupin. In the drawing room, Lupin opened a desk drawer on an old charred desk.

Lupin took out a big album book, and said, "Harry, turn to Page 1."  
Harry turned to page 1, and he saw himself with Lily and James, the Potters grandparents, and the Evans grandparents, and Aunt Petunia all huddled together in the group picture.

Harry was surprised to see Aunt Petunia beaming when she was holding baby Harry in her arms, and the grandparents were cooing on how cute baby Harry was. Lupin said, "This book is my gift for you on your birthday. Now, let's join the others, and get back to Grimmauld Place."


	8. Andromeda Tonks

Chapter 8-Andromeda Tonks

When Harry and the others arrived back at Grimmauld Place, Professor McGonagall was already there with Tonks and a woman Harry didn't recognize. The woman had black hair, with blonde streaks throughout it, but her face resembled Tonks'. Professor McGonagall was sitting on a sofa, while Tonks and the woman was sitting right beside her, in armchairs.

McGonagall had gotten up when Harry and the others walked in the door.

McGonagall looked anxiously at everyone, and she said, "How was the trip?"

Lupin said, "It was heart-touching for Harry. Don't you think so, Harry?"

Harry nodded and said, "Yes, thank you, Professor, for the trip."

McGonagall smiled and said, "It's my pleasure, Potter."

Tonks came up and said, "I would have gone, Harry, but I had other things to do." She looked back at the other lady, who was looking curiously at what was going on.

The lady came up to Harry and exclaimed, "Harry Potter! I have heard so much about you, and I always have wanted to meet you. My daughter, Nymphadora, always gushes on how grown up you have been since my cousin Sirius died." Her eyes were sad, when she said this. Harry realized this lady must be Andromeda Tonks, Tonks' Mum, and Sirius's favorite cousin.

Lupin said, "Andromeda! It's a pleasure to see you, as always. It has been forever since I saw you last time, has it?"

Andromeda turned away from Harry and said, "Remus! Yes, it has been too long." She ran to hug Lupin, and then Mrs. Weasley, then Moody, and so on.

McGonagall said, "Yes, the Minister just pardoned her from Azkaban this morning. That's why Nymphadora couldn't go with you. She and her father went to get Andromeda, then came to see me."

Harry said, "You were in Azkaban, why?"

Andromeda sighed and said, "Yes, but it's a long story. Anyway, Nymphadora wanted to bring me here to help celebrate your birthday."

Ron said, "Mrs. Tonks, are you a Metamorphmagus?"

Andromeda laughed and said, "I would rather you call me Andromeda, instead of Mrs. Tonks. Yes, I'm a Metamorphmagus, just like my daughter."

Harry and the others found out later that McGonagall had set a meeting of all Order Members (except Snape) that afternoon at Grimmauld Place, and Andromeda was going to be inducted into the Order.

Mr. Weasley had gotten off work early, and Charlie, Fred and George were on their way to the meeting. Bill and Fleur Weasley were returning from their honeymoon in Spain that night. Percy Weasley was already at Grimmauld Place, helping Mrs. Weasley get the house ready for the meeting. Harry was in his room, talking with Ron, Hermione, and Ginny.

Hermione said, "Are you sure you are okay, Harry? It must have been hard on you to see your parents' house like that."

Ginny said, "Hermione, I'm sure Harry is fine. He already told us several times that he's okay."

Ron got off the bed, and took Hermione's hand and led her to a chair so she could calm down.

Harry said, "I just can't believe I finally got to see the house, and I was able to talk to Dumbledore."

Ginny replied, "It must have been a special time for you to talk to Dumbledore by yourself."

Ron noticed an album book, bound with two leather straps around the book. Ron said, "Harry, what is that?"

Harry said, "Oh, Lupin gave that to me for my birthday. It's an album book of my family. It even has Aunt Petunia in it." He opened the book, and Ron, Hermione, and Ginny were looking over Harry's shoulder looking at the pictures.

Ginny pointed to a picture of a pair of elderly couples sitting in a chair, "Is that your grandparents, Harry?"

Harry nodded, then Hermione burst into tears when she saw the picture of Lily and James holding baby Harry.

The door opened, and Percy entered the room.

Ron said, "What do you want, Percy?"

Percy said, "Mum wanted me to inform you the meeting is over, so you can come down if you want to." Harry was about to follow Ron and the others when Percy stopped him.

Percy said, "Harry, I would like to talk to you." Harry nodded to Ron in the hall that it was okay, and Ron left.

Harry said, "Percy, what do you want to talk to me about?"

Percy sighed, "I just wanted to apologize about my behavior for the last couple of years. I have been a jerk to you, Harry, and especially to Professor Dumbledore. When Dumbledore died, I was so upset, I felt bad that I didn't have the chance to ask Professor Dumbledore for forgiveness, and I don't want to make the same mistake with you, Harry."

Harry said, "I'm sure Dumbledore would have forgiven you already, but you wouldn't know it. He would have also wanted me to forgive you. It's just hard to believe that Dumbledore's gone, and that Snape was the one who killed him."

Percy said, "Snape killed Dumbledore? Is that why Snape is not working at Hogwarts anymore?"

Harry nodded, and explained about the night that Dumbledore died.

Percy said, " It must be hard on you, Harry." Harry nodded, and he and Percy went down to dinner.

Later, that evening, McGonagall had summoned Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Andromeda to the drawing room, where she was using it as her office at Grimmauld Place.

McGonagall said, "I would like to speak to you three about Andromeda, and why she was in Azkaban. Now, Potter, it may be a little emotional for you, because Andromeda probably will talk about Sirius some."

Harry was about to reply, when a head appeared in the fireplace, and they turned around. It was Snape. McGonagall was furious!

McGonagall said, "SEVERUS! What do you think you're doing, trying to contact us, after you murdered Dumbledore?"

Snape said, "Minerva, you have to believe me, I had no choice in killing Dumbledore."  
Andromeda spoke up, "Yeah, and are you implying my sister Narcissa is guilty? I know Narcissa very well, and she is not as evil as Bellatrix is. By the way, why do you have my nephew? You better be sure to flee soon, because Narcissa and I will find you, and shred you to pieces!"

Harry was surprised at how angry Andromeda was. He could understand why Andromeda was defending her sister.

Snape sighed and said, "Andromeda, I'm sorry, but it's to protect Narcissa. If I left Draco with Narcissa, the Dark Lord would kill your sister. Would you want to risk that?"  
Andromeda looked guilty, and she closed her eyes, and said softly, "No, I wouldn't want to risk Narcissa's life."

McGonagall shrieked angrily, "Severus, you better be sure you still are alive by the time the Aurors find you and Young Malfoy. I have already sent some Aurors looking out for you two."  
Snape said, "Minerva, why did you do that? You just put me and Draco in more danger. The Dark Lord is angry at us both, and you just put us in more danger by sending Aurors after us. We're trying to flee the Dark Lord. "


	9. Narcissa Malfoy Framed

Chapter 9-Narcissa Malfoy Framed

Harry was having a difficult time sleeping, due to an odd dream. In the dream, Harry could see Narcissa Malfoy sneaking around Azkaban to Lucius's cell.

He heard Narcissa say, "Lucius, it's Narcissa. Draco has been missing for weeks. What should we do, Lucius?"

Lucius said, "Narcissa, I'm sure he's fine."  
Narcissa's voice turned to ice and said, "You think so, Lucius? Well, you won't see your son, since this is your last night. Avada Kedavra!"

Harry panted, and yelled. Mrs. Weasley came running in, carrying a candlestick. Mr. Weasley, Ron, and Hermione were right behind her.  
Mrs. Weasley said, "It's okay, dear. You just had a bad nightmare."  
Harry said, "It's urgent. I need to see Professor McGonagall."  
Mr. Weasley said, "This late?"

Mr. Weasley left the room, and returned with McGonagall a few minutes later. McGonagall was wearing a tartan dressing gown, and slippers.

Professor McGonagall said, "Potter, did you have a bad dream again about Voldemort?"

Harry shook his head and explained about Lucius's murder.

McGonagall sighed and said, "I wonder why Voldemort wanted you to see that dream. It seems odd to me that Narcissa would murder her own husband. Yes, Narcissa is an evil woman, in my opinion, but I don't think she would murder her husband."

Hermione said, "Professor, could it have been someone using Polyjuice Potion?'

McGonagall said, "It's possible, but that person would have to know Narcissa very well, in order to get to Mr. Malfoy."

The next morning, Harry heard that Scrimgeour was in the kitchen, and wanted to talk to him personally. He wondered what the Minister of Magic wanted with him.

Harry went downstairs to the kitchen where Rufus Scrimgeour was sitting at the table along with a distressed looking McGonagall, Mrs. Weasley, and to Harry's surprise, Madam Pomfrey.

Scrimgeour said, "Well, Mr. Potter, We just got back from Azkaban, and Poppy just confirmed that Lucius Malfoy is indeed dead."  
Madam Pomfrey rose from her seat and said, "That's right, Minister, but Mr. Malfoy seemed to have struggled with the killer before he died."

Scrimgeour said, "Thank you, Poppy. Mr. Potter, Narcissa Malfoy has been arrested and will be on trial later this month. We would like you to be there, since you saw everything through the dream. Maybe it will give us a clue if Mrs. Malfoy actually is innocent."  
A voice shrieked from the doorway, "What are you talking about, Narcissa has been arrested?"

They turned around to see a shocked Andromeda Tonks standing in the doorway. She had her hair changed to green this time.

McGonagall said, "Andromeda, this is a difficult situation to explain. I'll leave the Minister here to explain to you while I take Potter out to the hall to talk to him." She rose from her seat, and Harry followed her.

McGonagall turned to look at Madam Pomfrey, who had no idea what was going on, until Mrs. Weasley tapped her shoulder, and she and Madam Pomfrey followed both them out of the kitchen.

McGonagall said, "Potter, I'm sorry this happened. I know the trial is during school term, but we will manage a way on you not missing out on NEWT class assignments too much."

Harry said, "I just had a thought. Could the killer have been at Azkaban on Voldemort's orders to get rid of Lucius Malfoy?"

McGonagall listened intently, then she said, "It's possible. I just feel bad that young Malfoy is out on the loose, and he has no idea that his father's dead, and his mother's accused for murder. As Severus said last night, I put their lives in danger again. Maybe I'm not suitable for this job."

Harry said, "Professor, you're a good Headmistress. You're just doing what you feel is the right way to protect everyone else, and take on Dumbledore's responsibilities."

McGonagall smiled and said, "Thank you, Potter, for saying that. Now, I would suggest you get to packing. I have to get back to Hogwarts to arrange for tomorrow's Sorting Ceremony."

Harry said, "One question, though. How is Mrs. Figg doing?"

McGonagall said, "Ah, Arabella is doing much better, but she's still in the hospital wing. Poppy thinks her injuries will take a little longer to heal. You can visit her when you are at Hogwarts."

McGonagall and Madam Pomfrey stepped in the fireplace, and disappeared.  
Mrs. Weasley turned to Harry and said, "You heard Professor McGonagall. Get busy packing. I better go check on the Minister and Andromeda." She went back in the kitchen, and Harry went upstairs to his room, where Ron and Hermione were waiting.

The trio plus Ginny were escorted by Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Lupin, Tonks, and Moody the next day to King's Cross station.

Mrs. Weasley said, "Ronald, don't forget your sandwich that I packed for you. Ginny, be good this year, and behave. Hermione, you study hard, and I'll be sure to feed you extra when you come back for Christmas. Harry, be careful, and keep in touch with us if you need anything."  
Mr. Weasley said, "Molly, let them take care of themselves. They have been students at Hogwarts long enough to know what to do."

Mrs. Weasley nodded, tears coming out of her eyes. She hugged the trio and Ginny.

When the train left the platform, they could see Mrs. Weasley's figure disappearing in the fog along with everyone else.

Suddenly a voice boomed from the front of the train, "We're under attack. We have to stop the train."

Hermione's eyes widened when she looked out of the window.

She said, "There are Deatheaters out there on the platform. I just hope we can get out of here before they find us."

Ginny yelled, "Oh no, Mum!" She pointed to a figure laying unconscious on the platform. It was Mrs. Weasley. Mr. Weasley, Lupin, and Tonks were battling the Deatheaters, while Moody was tending to Mrs. Weasley.

Ron jumped off the train, Hermione and Ginny following him yelling at him to come back.

Ron yelled, "No, they won't get near my MOTHER! I'll make sure of that." He stomped up to the nearest Deatheater, and started blasting spells at the Deatheater. Harry had joined Hermione and Ginny who were looking worried.

Suddenly, Ron was knocked unconscious, and Order members started apparating right then, and Madam Pomfrey had appeared too. She levitated Mrs. Weasley and Ron, then disappeared along with them.   
Mr. Weasley said, "You three get back on the train. We can take care of the rest. I'll see you at Hogwarts, since I'm going to check on Molly and Ron later."

Hermione was crying all the way to Hogwarts, worrying about her boyfriend. Harry and Ginny tried really hard to comfort her, but it wasn't working.

When they arrived at Hogwarts, they had just arrived in the entrance hall when McGonagall came to them and summoned them to her office.


	10. Mayhem at Hogwarts!

Chapter 10- Mayhem at Hogwarts!

In McGonagall's office, Harry, Hermione, and Ginny were standing in front of McGonagall's desk, listening to an upset McGonagall yelling at them.

"What was Weasley thinking of jumping off the train, and you three could have been in danger, since you followed Weasley's actions, and that caused him to get injured. I'm disappointed in you three as Gryffindors, you should know better not to just jump off a train and act like babbling buffoons!"  
Harry said, "Professor, if I may say something?"  
McGonagall looked at Harry through her spectacles sternly, then nodded. She sat back down in her seat, breathing deeply, trying to calm down.

Harry said, "Ron was just trying to protect his mother. I would have done the same thing for my mother if she was still alive."

McGonagall looked guilty, and tears began forming under her eyes.  
Hermione looked up at the portrait of Dumbledore, who was towering over them as if he were watching them from above.

McGonagall said, "I guess we can go to the feast, then. I have to make some announcements anyway." She went out the door, Hermione and Ginny following her. Harry was about to go out when a voice said, "Harry, I would like to speak to you for a few minutes, please."

Harry looked up, and he saw Dumbledore had moved from his seat in the portrait, and was walking towards the front of the portrait.

Harry said, "Professor? Did you just say you wanted to talk to me?"

Dumbledore smiled and said, "Of course, Harry. Who did you think it was?" Harry looked around the office, and saw all the headmasters and headmistresses looking at Dumbledore intently, listening to what was going on.  
Dumbledore said sternly, his cerulean eyes poring at Harry through his half-moon spectacles, "I think it's time you told Professor McGonagall about the Horcruxes. She has a right to know, and can be an great asset in helping you defeating Voldemort."

Harry said, "Are you sure?"  
Dumbledore nodded, and said, "Yes, I'm sure. Don't do anything you will regret. Remember, you are not alone. You have people who want to help you."

Dumbledore sighed and said, "You better get to the feast. But if you ever need advice, feel free to stop by my portrait, or if you want to just talk, I'm here." He winked and smiled at Harry. Harry ran down to the Great Hall. Lucky, he didn't miss anything. The Sorting had just finished.

McGonagall rose from her seat, while Flitwick went to put the Sorting Hat away.  
McGonagall tapped her glass, and said, "ATTENTION! I have some announcements I would like to make."

"Now, I would like to announce some new changes in the staff this year," McGonagall began. "As you know, Albus Dumbledore was the headmaster, but he was murdered by Severus Snape." Harry assumed McGonagall was talking to the first years and new students about this.

McGonagall continued, " For Transfiguration, I would like to welcome Andromeda Tonks." She pointed to Andromeda, who had blond hair this time, and Andromeda beamed, waving her hands.

Everyone clapped their hands loudly, and McGonagall yelled, "SILENCE! The Defense Against the Dark Arts post goes to….." The back door opened, and Bill Weasley entered. "Bill Weasley!" barked McGonagall.

Hermione gasped and whispered to Harry, "Ron will freak out when he hears about Bill."

McGonagall said, "One more thing. You know, Snape left us last year, and I'm sure he won't be teaching here anymore, so Professor Slughorn has agreed to stay on this year, and teach Potions, and be Head of Slytherin. Now as my replacement for Head of Gryffindor, I have chosen an efficient candidate."

Professor McGonagall said, "I have chosen Rubeus Hagrid to be Head of Gryffindor!" Gryffindors students erupted in applause, and Hagrid was beaming proudly, his eyes filling with happy tears.

McGonagall said, "I would like for you all to respect Hagrid, since it's his first year being Head of Gryffindor. I'm sure he will do a fine job." She smiled at Hagrid.  
Ginny whispered to both Hermione and Harry, "Has McGonagall gone bonkers? Wait until Ron finds out! He will go crazy when he hears Hagrid is the new Head of Gryffindor."

McGonagall looked at Ginny, and she said, "I heard that, Miss Weasley. No, I'm not bonkers! I truly believe Rubeus can do a good job!"

As the three were leaving the Great Hall, Professor Flitwick called them to his office. He had moved in McGonagall's old office, which was off the Transfiguration classroom, which had been changed in the Charms classroom, and the Transfiguration classroom was changed to Flitwick's old classroom.

Flitwick squeaked, "I bet you three are wondering why I have changed offices. Well, since I'm the Deputy Headmaster now, the headmistress felt I should use her old office, so that's why. Now, the reason I called you three to my office is, because the headmistress is busy right now, and can't question you right now, so she has asked me to do that for her."

Ginny said, "Question us about what?"

Flitwick said, "Miss Weasley, what did you think? The train attack, of course! What happened exactly?"

Hermione relayed the story to Professor Flitwick, and Flitwick had gotten up from his desk, and he went to the window. He was murmuring, "Of course…..Miss Granger, Miss Weasley, can you leave me alone with Mr. Potter for a few moments, please?"

Professor Flitwick went to the fireplace, and threw some ashes, then whispered in it, and a few minutes later, McGonagall emerged from the fireplace, followed by Professor Weasley.

McGonagall said, "Filius, why did you interrupt my meeting with Professor Weasley? This better be important!"  
Flitwick squeaked, "It is. Potter just told me some interesting tidbits that I think you need to hear, Headmistress."

McGonagall gestured for Harry to go on, and Harry began, "I think the train attack is related to Lucius Malfoy's murder somehow. I think Voldemort was trying to have someone murder Mrs. Weasley. Don't you see? Voldemort wants to target people who are close to me."

Bill gasped, and McGonagall's eyes widened. McGonagall said, "You really think so, Potter?"

Harry nodded, and McGonagall said, "There's one problem with your idea. Lucius Malfoy is not that close to you, so why would that be important?"

Harry said, "Because I think the killer is the same person for both attacks."  
Flitwick, McGonagall, and Bill moved closer.

Harry said, "I think it's none other than Bellatrix Lestrange who murdered Mr. Malfoy, and she may have been the one who attacked Mrs. Weasley on that train platform."

McGonagall said, "Filius, contact the Ministry, and find out what they are doing with Narcissa Malfoy. Have them question her about Bellatrix. Professor Weasley, Potter, you better come with me to my office." She stormed out of the office, Harry and Bill following her, looking puzzled.


	11. McGonagall's Revelations

Chapter 11- McGonagall's Revelations

In McGonagall's office, Harry and Bill were sitting in front of McGonagall, who was looking worried about something.

McGonagall said, "Now, the reason I called you two here is because of the condition Mrs. Weasley is in. Her injuries is very extensive, and Madam Pomfrey doesn't know how long it will take for her to heal. She took 6 Stunners straight to her chest. That's more than what I got hit in the chest."  
Bill said, "Will Mum die?"

McGonagall sighed and said, "I don't want to tell you no, but it's possible. It's more serious than we thought it to be."  
Bill said, "What about Ron?"  
McGonagall said, "Your brother is fine. He just has some mild injuries, and should be up by tomorrow."

Harry said, "Professor, shouldn't we let Hermione and Ginny know about this?"  
McGonagall said worried, "That's why I called you here to ask you permission to let Miss Granger and Miss Weasley know of the situation."

Harry nodded, and Bill did the same.  
McGonagall rose from her chair, and went to the fireplace, and whispered in it. Professor Flitwick emerged a moment later with Hermione and Ginny.

McGonagall gestured for Hermione and Ginny to sit down, and she shakily told them about Mrs. Weasley's condition.

Hermione gasped, and Ginny burst into tears. Hermione patted Ginny's back to help her feel better.  
McGonagall said, "Filius, if you will please, let Arthur know. He may want to come see his wife. Have him bring Fleur Weasley, too, because I'm sure Professor Weasley could use some moral support."

Flitwick left the room, and McGonagall said, "That's all for now, but if I need you again, I'll let you know. Potter, can you stay a moment, please?" Hermione, Ginny, and Bill left the office, and left Harry with McGonagall.

McGonagall said, "Dumbledore said you had something to share with me, Harry." She looked sternly at Harry through her spectacles. Harry didn't expect Dumbledore to tell McGonagall that Harry had something to tell her.

Harry said, "Yes, Professor Dumbledore feels I should tell you about what we were doing that night."  
Professor McGonagall said, "I see…..Go on, Potter."

Harry began, " You see, Dumbledore was training me all last year with lessons on Voldemort's past, because Dumbledore thinks it's a key in defeating Voldemort. In Dumbledore's Pensieve, we saw different memories of Voldemort. One was of Merope Gaunt, his mother, and the other was when Voldemort was rejected the DADA position, and…" Harry paused to look at McGonagall, who seemed to be interested in this. "Horcruxes."

McGonagall gasped and said, "Horcruxes? Potter, don't tell me you were traipsing off with Dumbledore that night to look for a Horcrux."

Harry nodded, and said, "Professor, how do you know what a Horcrux is?"  
McGonagall laughed and said, "As an ex-Auror, I should know what that is, and I was in school with Voldemort. I overheard him one day, asking Slughorn about Horcruxes."

Harry gasped, "You were an Auror before you came here to Hogwarts?"   
McGonagall leaned over, and said, "Yes, that's correct, Potter. I was an Auror before Dumbledore approached me about the Transfiguration post. He had been appointed Headmaster, and needed someone to teach Transfiguration, and he heard about my work, and asked me to accept the post, which I did."

Harry said, "About the Horcruxes, Dumbledore said that Voldemort split it in seven parts." Harry explained about the diary, and the Slytherin ring, and what Dumbledore said was possibly the rest of the Horcruxes.

McGonagall sighed and said, "Well, Potter, thank you for telling me, though I don't know why you didn't tell me in the first place."  
Harry said, "Dumbledore made me promise not to tell anyone, except Ron and Hermione."

McGonagall's eyes arched and said, "What about Remus Lupin?"

Harry said, "How do you know I told Lupin about the Horcruxes?"   
McGonagall smiled wryly and said, "Dumbledore and Snape are not the only ones who knows Occlumency and Legilimency."

Harry realized something, and said, "Professor, is that why the night Mr. Weasley was attacked two years ago, you believed me, because you were reading my mind?"

McGonagall said, "Yes, that's correct, Potter."

"Which brings me to the next point of why I summoned you to my office," McGonagall paused, then continued. " This year, I think you should take Occlumency again."  
Harry said, "Don't tell me, Snape is coming back to teach me!"

McGonagall said irritated, " POTTER! Snape's on the loose, do you think I would allow him back in Hogwarts? Use your brain, for once. Now…I'm going to be the one who teaches you Occlumency. You may share your lessons with Miss Granger and Mr. Weasley, but no one else. Is that clear?"

Harry nodded, and McGonagall said, "Ok, I'm glad that's settled. One more thing, you're not alone in this battle. You have many people who want to help you. For example, Professor Lupin, me, the Weasleys, Miss Granger and many others."

Harry sighed, and said, "Yes, but when everyone gets involved, they either gets injured or killed. Look at Dumbledore. He got killed, and now Mrs. Weasley's injured."  
McGonagall said crisply, "They made that choice, because they love you, Harry. I do, too, and it's my decision to help you, whether I get killed or not in the process." She had tears coming out of her eyes, when she said this.   
McGonagall said, "Which is why I feel I need to keep my word in training you to become an Auror, Potter."

Harry said, "I can't do that, Professor. I can't let you risk your life, like Dumbledore did for me. I'm sorry, but Hogwarts need you."  
McGonagall looked disappointed, but didn't show it. " I see, Potter…Well, just know that I'm here if you need to talk, or need any help."

Harry said, "Professor, I hate to disappoint you, but I just don't want anyone else getting hurt."  
McGonagall said, "I'm sure you don't, Potter. But it's my decision." She escorted Harry out of the office, and Harry heard the door lock behind him. He felt bad he had hurt McGonagall's feelings, but he felt he couldn't get anyone else hurt.  
Harry heard sobbing from inside the office, then heard voices talking.  
"Minerva, you did a good job in trying to help Harry, but it takes time for his feelings to sink in."  
"Well, Albus, but if Potter keeps resisting help, I'm afraid it will get himself killed someday."

"I know, Minerva, which is why I want you to keep an close eye on Harry, and make sure he gets enough training this year, because he needs all the help he can, in order to survive the war. Now, Minerva, I'll tell you where the Horcruxes are, so you can help Harry find them on his journey."  
Harry decided he had heard enough, and walked back to Gryffindor Tower.


	12. Friend or Foe?

Chapter 12-Friend or Foe?

Harry couldn't sleep good that night, because he kept thinking of his conversation with Professor McGonagall, and then he had an odd dream. In this dream, Voldemort was facing Snape and Draco Malfoy. Bellatrix Lestrange was right beside Voldemort. But Harry was Voldemort this time. He heard himself in Voldemort's voice, "Severus, I'm disappointed in you. You have failed me. It's a pity my Deatheaters found you and Malfoy before the Aurors could."

Snape said, "You will not touch Potter! I promised Dumbledore that I would watch after him even if I have to risk my life." Voldemort's red pupils flashed, and he said angrily, "So you have been working for Dumbledore all this time! I knew it, because you can't fool Lord Voldemort. But if you were working for that meddling old fool, then why did you kill him?"

Snape said, "It was part of Dumbledore's plan in order to protect Malfoy and his mother."

Voldemort turned to look at Malfoy and said, "I see……How would you like this if I did this to young Mr. Malfoy? CRUCIO!" Malfoy bounced all over the floor screaming in pain, and Snape said, "That's Enough!"

Voldemort said, "CRUCIO! Bella, make sure they don't get away again." Harry could feel Voldemort looking at him, who was grinning evilly.

Harry woke up, panting. He saw Seamus, Dean, and Neville standing around his bed, looking worried.

Seamus said, "You woke us all up. We heard you muttering in your sleep about Voldemort…Did you have an dream again?" Harry nodded, and Neville said, "I think we should report this to McGonagall."

Dean said, "This late? McGonagall would give us detention in an instant if she caught us out of bed."

Harry said, "What about Hagrid? He's the Head of Gryffindor, isn't he?"

Neville nodded, then ran out of the room. He returned with Hagrid, whose head was barely touching the ceiling. Apparently McGonagall had enchanted the common room so that Hagrid would be able to enter without a problem.

Hagrid said, "What's the problem?"

Harry explained about the dream, and Hagrid's eyes darkened, and he said, "We better take you to the headmistress. Get dressed."

Harry got dressed, and followed Hagrid out of the common room, and up to McGonagall's office.

Hagrid knocked on the door, and after a moment, McGonagall's voice said tiredly, "Come in."

Harry followed Hagrid in the office. McGonagall was sitting at the desk, looking tired. She had on a tartan dressing gown, and apparently they had woken up her from her sleep.

McGonagall said, "So, it's you, Hagrid, and Potter, again. What can I do for you both?"

Hagrid said, "Harry here has had a bad dream again, about You Know Who." McGonagall sighed and said, "Potter, come here and sit over there. Rubeus, thank you for bringing him. I'll bring him back to Gryffindor Tower when I'm finished with him." Hagrid nodded, then left the office.

McGonagall turned to look at Harry, and she said, "Explain what you saw in your dream."

Harry explained the dream, and McGonagall's beady eyes darkened. She said, "So you saw Snape and Malfoy being Crucio'ed by Voldemort?"

Harry nodded, and said, "I think we made a mistake in judging Snape." Harry was half disappointed that Snape wasn't on Voldemort's side, but relieved that he was still on the Order's side.

McGonagall nodded and said, "Look like I made a mistake in sending Aurors after Snape and Malfoy. Snape may be on the good side, but that doesn't explain why Snape murdered Dumbledore." She turned and walked to Dumbledore's portrait, where Dumbledore was snoring.

McGonagall said softly, "Albus, we need to ask you something."

Dumbledore struggled to keep his eyes closed, but after McGonagall called his name two times, he finally budged his eyes open. Dumbledore said sardonically, "What is it that is so important that you had to disturb my peaceful rest?"

McGonagall looked concerned and said, "We need to ask you something, Albus."

Dumbledore looked from McGonagall to Harry, then back at McGonagall. He said, "What did you want to ask me, Minerva?"

McGonagall replied tersely, "Why don't you ask Potter first what he dreamed about tonight?"

Dumbledore turned to Harry, his blue eyes twinkling when he spoke, "Yes, Harry, what did you dream?"

Harry explained about the dream, and after he finished, Dumbledore was saying, "I see….Well, I guess it's time you two learned the truth about Severus. Minerva, you may want to get a chair, because this is going to be a long story." McGonagall conjured a chair, and she sat right beside Harry, both looking at Dumbledore.

Dumbledore said, "Severus was helpful to me once a long time ago. Harry, you may not like to hear this, but he tipped me off about the Potters' murders."

McGonagall's eyes widened, and Harry's mouth was open.

Harry said, "So, are you saying that you trust Snape because of that night when he came to you about my parents?"

Dumbledore sighed and said, "That's not the only reason, Harry."

McGonagall asked, "What are the other reasons?"

Dumbledore said gently, "Minerva, you may not know who Eileen Prince was. But I'm sure Harry does," He looked at Harry when he said this. " because he had Professor Snape's Potions book all of last year."

McGonagall turned to Harry, looking livid. "What were you doing with Professor Snape's Potions Book? Was that how you have been cheating in NEWT classes?"

Dumbledore interrupted, "No, Harry didn't cheat in NEWT classes, and Harry didn't even know it was Severus's Potions book until after I was killed. Anyway, Eileen Prince was Severus's mother. As you know, Severus took a nickname, and called himself…."

Harry finished for Dumbledore, "The Half-Blood Prince." McGonagall looked surprised to find out that Snape was a half-blood.

Dumbledore said, "That's correct, Harry. As you know, He was a Half-blood, and when he was following Voldemort, his mother came to me one day, and begged me to watch over Severus, because she knew how Voldemort hated half-bloods."

McGonagall said, "If I may interrupt, why did Eileen Prince allow her son to be a follower of Voldemort?"

Dumbledore said, "That's a good question. Eileen didn't allow her son to follow Voldemort. She believed in the good side, and even was in the Order undercover. But Severus became enraged when the girl he loved got married to someone else. The girl didn't love Severus back. She loved the man she married."

Harry said, "Who was that lady?"

Dumbledore smiled and said, "That lady was your mother, Harry. She loved James, but didn't love Severus back, which hurted Severus deeply."

Harry looked surprised to find out that Snape was in love with his mother, but relieved that his mother didn't love Snape back.

McGonagall looked pitiful at Harry, then turned back to Dumbledore and said, "Is that why Severus tried to save Lily and James, just because he loved Lily?"

Dumbledore said, "No, that's not the only reason why Severus saved Lily and James. He thought of Harry as his son that he never had with Lily."

Harry was shocked, and said, "SNAPE! Haha. No, if he thought of me as a son, then why treat me like filth?"

Dumbledore said truthfully, "Because you reminded him of James. He hated to see an resemblance to the person he didn't like, and took out all his anger on you, Harry."

Professor McGonagall seemed to be listening intently, and she looked interested in this conversation.

Harry said, "If you think that will make me forgive Snape, forget it. I have suffered through his mistreatment here at Hogwarts for six years, and now you're telling me that Snape thought of me as a son?"

Dumbledore said, "I know it's hard to understand, Harry, but not everyone is as evil as you think they are."

McGonagall asked, "If you're saying that Severus is a good person, then how come he murdered you, Albus?"

Dumbledore looked at McGonagall and said, "Good question, Minerva. It was part of a plan between Severus and I. We did it in order to protect Draco Malfoy and his mother."

McGonagall said, "What do you mean?" Dumbledore didn't say anything, then he turned to Harry and said, "It's way past your bedtime. Professor McGonagall will catch you up tomorrow on what I told her. Ok?" Harry nodded, and McGonagall said, "I would go back with you to Gryffindor Tower, but I'm busy right now. What I will do is summon Dobby to take you back to Gryffindor Tower."

McGonagall summoned Dobby, who was delighted in taking Harry back to the common room. On the way back, Dobby was blabbering to Harry about Winky and Kreacher, and how horrible they were treating the other elves.

The next morning, Harry woke up and went to the Great Hall, where he met Hermione. Harry and Hermione had agreed after their last class, they would go to the hospital wing and visit Ron and Mrs. Weasley. McGonagall had approved that decision. Professor Flitwick came around, passing schedules around.

Harry looked at the schedule, and groaned. He showed Hermione the schedule. Hermione said, "Looks like we have Double Potions today, then Transfiguration, then Charms, then done for the day." Harry nodded, but was interrupted by Flitwick's voice. "Miss Granger, can you give this to Mr. Weasley when you visit him today?" Professor Flitwick handed out Ron's schedule, and Hermione smiled and said, "Of course, Professor." Flitwick nodded, then walked away handing out schedules to other students.

In Potions, Professor Slughorn came in, looking the same as when Harry saw him last year.

Slughorn boomed, "My name is Professor Horace Slughorn. You may have had me last year. Some of you may not have had me last year. I didn't plan on staying an extra year, but due to Dumbledore's death, I felt I owed Professor McGonagall a debt by staying on Dumbledore's behalf. "

Potions went well, then came Transfiguration with Andromeda. Harry was nervous, because this was his first Transfiguration lesson without McGonagall teaching, and he wondered how Andromeda would do.

Andromeda said wispily, "My name is Professor Andromeda Tonks. Instead of calling me Professor Tonks, I would rather you call me Professor Andromeda, or just plain Andromeda."

Transfiguration went well, too, and next came Charms. Many students were surprised to find Flitwick's old classroom had changed, and accidentally went into in Andromeda's office asking for Professor Flitwick, when Andromeda correctly showed them the way.

In Flitwick's class, Professor Flitwick squeaked, "So nice to see you this year, though it's a sad year with Professor Dumbledore gone. Who knows some Charms?" Hermione, of course, raised her hand.

After Charms finished, Hermione and Harry rushed to the hospital wing. McGonagall had just came out of the door, when Hermione and Harry ran into her.

McGonagall barked, "Watch where you are going! Where are you going in a hurry, by the way?"

Hermione said, "You told us we could come see Ron and Mrs. Weasley after our classes were finished."

McGonagall's eyes filled with tears and said, "Of course, I did, Miss Granger. I'll let Madam Pomfrey know you're here." She stormed back into the infirmary, then came back out a moment later.

McGonagall said, "Madam Pomfrey said it's alright for you two to come in now." McGonagall stormed off, back to her office.

Harry and Hermione entered the infirmary wing. Ron was laying in one bed, with his eyes closed, and Mrs. Weasley was laying in the bed beside him.

Harry and Hermione leaned closer to Ron, and Ron's eyes fluttered open. He smiled, "Harry! Hermione! You came to see me, after all. I was wondering when you two were coming to see me. I was getting tired of Madam Pomfrey's complaining to me."

Madam Pomfrey, who was tending to a patient in the corner, turned and said, "I heard that, Mr. Weasley. Just remember next time, I may not give you your medicine!" Harry and Hermione laughed, but apparently Madam Pomfrey didn't find it funny, so they stopped laughing.

They heard a weak voice from the bed beside Ron's, "Har-ry, Hermi-one, is that you?" They saw Mrs. Weasley's eyes open, and she looked weakly at them. She smiled when she saw them.


	13. The Meddling Beetle

Chapter 13-The Meddling Beetle

Hermione said, "Mrs. Weasley! You're okay!" Mrs. Weasley chuckled and said, " Of course, I'm okay." Madam Pomfrey came bustling out of her office, and when she saw Mrs. Weasley awake, she shrilled, "What did you do!" to Harry and Hermione.

Harry said, "We didn't do anything."

Madam Pomfrey sighed and said, "Are you alright, Molly? We thought you wouldn't make it."

Ron said, "Not make it? It was that serious?" He looked worried, and then Mrs. Weasley realized Ron was right beside her.

Mrs. Weasley said, "Poppy, I'm okay now. Ronnie, what happened to you?"

Ron said, "When I saw you laying on that platform, I was scared for you, and I stood up to Death Eaters."

Mrs. Weasley gasped and took Ron in a hug and said, "My Ronniekins, that was stupid of you to do that. You could have been killed, but at the same thing, it makes me feel special that you stood up for me."

Madam Pomfrey said, "I better let the headmistress let you know that you're awake."

"No need to do that," a voice said from the doorway. "I'm here." McGonagall entered the wing, followed by Professors Flitwick and Sprout, Bill, Ginny, Charlie, Mr. Weasley, Percy, Fleur, and the twins.

McGonagall said seriously, "I'm so glad you are alright, Molly. We were afraid you wouldn't make it."

Ginny said, "Mum! You're okay."

Ron said, "Hey, What about me?"

McGonagall said, "You too, Weasley."

A voice from the bed across from Mrs. Weasley's said, "I see everyone's having fun, and no one cares about a batty old lady." It was Mrs. Figg.

Harry said, "Mrs. Figg! You are okay, after all."

Mrs. Figg said, "Of course, I am."

That evening, after supper, Harry was headed back to Gryffindor Tower, when he saw Professor McGonagall going out the oak doors in the front entrance, wearing an emerald traveling cloak. Ron had been released from the hospital, and Mrs. Weasley was back at home resting, but after shocking everyone that she would be back the next day to work as Madam Pomfrey's assistant, she went home with the other Weasleys.

Harry whispered to Ron and Hermione, "I'm going out after McGonagall."

Hermione said, "I don't think it's a good idea following McGonagall. If she found out, it would be detention for all of us!"

Ginny who had sneaked up behind them said, "Well, if Harry's going, then I am going, too." She followed Harry out the door, leaving Hermione and Ron looking bewildered.

Harry and Ginny saw Professor McGonagall heading down to Hogsmeade, and Ginny whispered, "Harry, what is she doing in Hogsmeade?"

Harry said, "I don't know, but I intend to find out." He saw McGonagall entering the Hog's Head Pub.

Harry and Ginny rushed into the pub before McGonagall closed the door behind her. Harry saw a plant beside the door, and he grabbed Ginny, and they both hid behind it. Harry looked through the dense branches, and saw McGonagall sitting down at a table, sitting next to Aberforth.

Harry heard McGonagall exclaim, "You know why I'm here tonight, Aberforth?"

Aberforth said, "Well, all I know that when I got your message from Hagrid, who read it to me, and he said that it was urgent that you needed to see me after my pub closed."

McGonagall nodded and said, "That's right, Aberforth. I need some information from you, regarding Severus Snape."

Aberforth said, "That greasy-haired git who interrupted my brother and Professor Trelawney fifty years ago?"

McGonagall said, "What do you mean, Snape was here fifty years ago, in this pub?"

Harry knew what Aberforth was about to say, and didn't want McGonagall to know the contents of the prophecy.

Aberforth shook his head and said, "I shouldn't have said anything. Now, what kind of information do you need?"

McGonagall's mouth went thin and said, "Aberforth, does this have to do with the Potter boy?"

Aberforth said, "Minerva, I said I can't say anything. Albus, Severus, Sybill, and I are the only ones who know this, and Albus would not want me to tell you because it would put your life in danger."

Professor McGonagall rose from her seat and said tersely, "Aberforth, I will do anything to help that POTTER boy, even if I have to DIE for it!"

Aberforth was stammering, "Ok, sit down, Minerva, and I will tell you."

McGonagall sat back down, and Aberforth began the story of how Dumbledore was looking for a Divination teacher, and that he met Sybill Trelawney, and how Snape had heard part of the prophecy, and Snape was the one who told Voldemort what he had heard.

McGonagall said, "I see….Do you remember what the prophecy was about, Aberforth?"

Aberforth nodded, and told McGonagall the contents of the prophecy, and McGonagall gasped.

Aberforth said, "Now that I told you, what do you want me to give you information about Severus Snape?"

McGonagall said, "Did Albus ever tell you why he trusted Severus deeply?"

Aberforth said, "No, Albus never told me anything about his relationship with Severus or anybody."

McGonagall said sternly, "I see. Another reason I am here, I would like you to join the Order once again, and you know, Potter will need all the help he needs. He told me the night that Albus died, he and Albus were looking for Horcruxes. Do you know what that is?"

Aberforth said, "Firstly, I thought Albus was the leader for the Order, and Secondly, I don't know what Horcruxes are?"

McGonagall sighed and said, "Albus left a note saying that I was the new leader of the Order, and Secret Keeper. It seems he knew he was going to die, so he must have left a note for his successor which was me." She then whispered in Aberforth's ears about the Horcruxes.

Ginny whispered in Harry's ears, "What are Horcruxes?" Harry didn't say anything, and was paying attention to what was going on. Harry suddenly saw a beetle scuttling around on the bar, and it had familiar markings around the eyes.

Harry whispered angrily, "Rita…What is she doing here?"

Ginny whispered, "Rita? What are you talking about?"

Harry suddenly lunged at the bar, which startled McGonagall and Aberforth. Harry grabbed Rita, and held her tightly in his hands.

McGonagall rose from her seat so quickly that the chair fell backward. Her nostrils were flaring. She looked furious.

McGonagall barked, "POTTER! What are you doing here, and what are you doing on that bar?"

Ginny came out from behind the bush, and said, "Professor, Harry caught a spy here."

McGonagall turned to look at Ginny, her eyes flaring. She said, "MISS WEASLEY, not you too!"

Ginny said, "Professor, are you going to see what Harry has in his hands or not?"

McGonagall shrieked, "DON'T YOU TALK BACK TO ME! I'M EMBARRASSED THAT GRYFFINDOR STUDENTS LIKE YOU SNEAKED HERE TO A PUB AFTER SCHOOL HOURS! I EXPECTED BETTER OF YOU, MISS WEASLEY! POTTER, WHAT DID YOU HEAR EXACTLY?"

Aberforth interrupted, "Minerva, maybe you need to calm down. Maybe they had a reason to be here."

McGonagall barked, "ME CALM DOWN! I'M THE HEADMISTRESS OF HOGWARTS, AND I'M JUST PUNISHING THESE TWO FOR BEING OUT AFTER SCHOOL HOURS! ABERFORTH, I'M SORRY YOU HAVE TO HEAR THIS ANYWAY, I'M JUST EMBARRASSED AND FURIOUS!"

Harry said, "Professor, to answer your question, I heard everything." Harry opened his hands and added, "You may want to see what I have caught."

McGonagall peered in Harry's hands, and said, "I don't care about a beetle that you caught, Potter!"

Harry said, "It's not a beetle. It's an Animagus."

McGonagall's eyebrows arched and she said, "Oh, really, if that's an Animagus, tell me who that is!"

Harry said, "It's Rita Skeeter."

Aberforth peered over McGonagall's shoulders and said, "The nosey reporter from the Daily Prophet?"

McGonagall sighed and said, "Well, Potter, I doubt it's Rita Skeeter, but if it is, then why is she not listed as an Animagus?"

Harry said, "She's an unregistered Animagus."

McGonagall was about to reply, when the door opened, Professor Flitwick leading the way, with Ron and Hermione behind him.

Flitwick said, "Minerva, are you alright? Miss Granger and Mr. Weasley had told me that Mr. Potter and Miss Weasley had followed you down here."

McGonagall said, "Yes, Filius, I'm fine. Potter was about to reveal who that beetle really is."

Hermione's eyes widened, and McGonagall noticed it. She said, "I presume you know who it is, Miss Granger?"  
Hermione nodded, and McGonagall flicked her wand at the beetle, saying, "Reveal who this Animagus really is! Reveal your Secrets!" The beetle transformed into Rita Skeeter.  
McGonagall gasped, Flitwick and Aberforth both looking surprised.

McGonagall said angrily, "YOU! Potter was right. Rita, what are you doing here, and how much did you hear of our conversation?"

Rita said, "I heard everything, and wait until the Ministry hears!"

Hermione scowled and said, "You promised, Rita, you wouldn't do anything."

Rita said, "Oh, silly girl! Don't look at me like that, McGonagall."

McGonagall said tersely, "I have a right to be angry with you, Rita! You eavesdropped on our conversation, which you did too, Potter, but I will deal with you later."

Harry sighed, "Oh, great…."

McGonagall said, "What is it, Potter?"

Harry said, "I feel like I have let Dumbledore down, because only Ron and Hermione were to know, but now it's Lupin, you, Rita, Slughorn, and Snape, Aberforth, and soon Ginny and Professor Flitwick will be finding out what the Horcruxes are."

McGonagall said, "Did you say Snape?"

Harry nodded and explained to her that Snape knew about the Horcruxes.

McGonagall said, "Ah, Rita, we will deal with you later, but you come with me right now, Potter."


	14. Dumbledore's Legacy

Chapter 14-Dumbledore's Legacy

McGonagall took Harry outside, and Harry waited for her to speak. McGonagall sighed and said, "The reason I needed to speak to you privately is because Dumbledore left some information regarding Snape for you, and it's in the Pensieve. Dumbledore wanted you to see it for yourself that Snape is not the guy we thought him to be."

Harry said, "What about your meeting with Rita?"

McGonagall said, "Don't worry about that right now. Filius and Aberforth are both in there, so they will be fine. Now, you come with me." She led Harry back up to the castle, then up to her office. Dumbledore was snoozing in his portrait peacefully. McGonagall opened a cabinet, and there was the Pensieve. Surprisingly, as McGonagall was about to take it out, Fawkes swooped in the window.

McGonagall said surprisingly, "Hello, Fawkes. How have you been? I bet it has been difficult on you after Dumbledore's death. It has been hard on us, too." She glanced at Harry when she said this. Fawkes bowed his head, and Harry walked up to Fawkes and said, "Hello, Fawkes. I know it has been hard on you, too. Dumbledore left you in my care, so I understand if you would rather have Professor McGonagall as your owner, and not me." Fawkes shook his head, then roared, and crawled in Harry's hand. McGonagall whispered, "Fawkes, would you like to join us on our journey in time?"

Fawkes nodded, and wrapped his head in his plume of feathers, getting ready for the journey. McGonagall dipped her head into the Pensieve, and Harry did the same. He was careful not to let Fawkes fall out of his hand as he fell in the Pensieve, McGonagall falling besides him. He didn't want anything to happen to the only companion that Dumbledore had for a long time.

Harry saw that they had landed in front of Hogwarts, but the castle looked younger than it looked in the present. McGonagall hushed him, while Fawkes was swooping over their heads. Harry saw McGonagall pointing to a figure walking from the castle. Harry noticed the figure was wearing an emerald cloak. Harry said, "Professor, is you?" McGonagall nodded, paying attention to the younger McGonagall walking away. The older McGonagall gestured for Harry to follow her, and Fawkes followed them. Harry and the others entered the Three Broomsticks, where they saw the younger McGonagall slide into a booth, next to Dumbledore, to Harry's surprise. The younger Dumbledore nodded at the younger McGonagall, and Madam Rosmerta came by their table, and Dumbledore ordered mulled mead for them both. Dumbledore was wearing dark purple robes. He was looking around, then began speaking to McGonagall.

Dumbledore said, "I bet you know why I called you here, Minerva."

McGonagall said, "Does this have to do with You Know Who?"

Dumbledore's cerulean eyes darkened, and said, "No, Minerva, though Voldemort is getting stronger, but we will get to that in a minute. You know now that the old Potions Master retired, we have to find a new Potions Master. Well, I have found an efficient Potions Master."

McGonagall sighed and said, "May I ask who you have in mind as the new Potions Master?"

Dumbledore smiled, and said, "Guess."

McGonagall said, "Dedalus Diggle? Elphias Doge?"  
Dumbledore chuckled and said, "Not even close. Severus Snape."

McGonagall choked on her mead, and the mead spilled all over her cloak, but she wasn't paying attention to her cloak right now. Instead, she was staring at Dumbledore like he had lost his mind.

"Are you kidding me? Don't you know that Severus Snape is a renowned Deatheater? Why would you want someone on Voldemort's side teaching students? Personally, I think Snape was involved in the Potters' murders somehow."  
Dumbledore frowned and said, "I don't want to know how you found out about Severus being a Deatheater. I can tell you that he has redeemed himself, and has agreed to come to our side at last."

McGonagall said, "He claims that, but I don't trust Severus Snape!"  
Dumbledore leaned over, and twiddled his fingers and said, "Let me tell you this. I never told you this, because you would think I'm a crazy old loon. When the school governors heard I was hiring an Ex-Auror to teach Transfiguration, they thought I had lost my mind, because they were afraid you would try to take over my position as Headmaster in less than 1 year. The governors heard about your work, and were scared of you."

Harry looked at the older McGonagall and said, "Is it true that the school governors were scared of you?" McGonagall said, "Shh." The younger McGonagall started speaking again, chuckling sarcastically, "The School Governors scared of me? NAH!"

Dumbledore said, "It's true. Minerva, I know you don't trust Severus completely yet, but the time will come when you finally understand why I gave Severus a chance."

McGonagall sighed and said, "When would that be, Dumbledore?"

Dumbledore said, "Well, I can tell you that you will understand completely when I die, and you become Headmistress."

McGonagall said, "Albus, don't say that! You're the greatest wizard ever, and you can't die."

Dumbledore said, "I'm afraid so. I will be murdered by someone, and Harry Potter is the only one to stop Voldemort. You or I can't stop Voldemort. Harry can."

McGonagall gasped, "You don't mean the baby Harry Potter we are talking about?"

Dumbledore said, "Yes, Harry will grow up to be a great wizard, and he will go down in history as Voldemort's defeater." Dumbledore then turned to the place where Harry and the older McGonagall stood, and he winked at Harry. Harry jumped back, surprised. He said to the older McGonagall, "Professor, did you see that?"

McGonagall apparently didn't see it, and she turned to Harry saying, "What did you see, Potter?"

Harry told McGonagall about Dumbledore winking at him.

McGonagall smiled and said, "I am not surprised. Dumbledore is a genius, so he could do anything. He may have found some ways to talk to you, and this is one of them."

Harry and McGonagall turned back to listen to Dumbledore.

Dumbledore continued, "Minerva, I know you are confused by this right now, but you will understand someday." His cerulean eyes twinkled when he said this.

The younger McGonagall asked, "Albus, why was You Know Who after Lily and James Potter?"

Dumbledore said, "Call him Voldemort. I can't reveal that yet, but someday you will find out why Voldemort murdered them."

Dumbledore then shrieked, "Rosmerta! Come here." Madam Rosmerta came by the table, and Dumbledore gave her some Knuts for the Mead.

Dumbledore turned to McGonagall and said, "It's getting late. We talked too long. We better get back to the castle." He rose from his seat, and put on his traveling cloak, and went out the door, leaving the younger McGonagall looking puzzled.

Suddenly, Harry felt himself floating back up to McGonagall's office. Fawkes was already sitting on his perch when he and Professor McGonagall came out of the Pensieve.

McGonagall sighed, and sat behind her desk. Dumbledore was sleeping soundly in his portrait.  
Harry said, "Professor, why did you want to show me your memory of the meeting?"

Professor McGonagall leaned closer, and her beady eyes turned stern, and she said, "To show you that you can trust me. Dumbledore even said that I would be here to help you after he died."

Harry said, "I do trust you, Professor."

McGonagall said, "Ah, then why reject my help on helping you finding the Horcruxes? It seems you don't trust me completely yet."

Harry said, "Because I can't endanger your life, Professor. Dumbledore, Sirius, and my parents sacrificed their lives for me. I can't bear to lose anyone else. What if it's Lupin next, or you? I can't do that."

Professor McGonagall sighed and said, "Potter, I already promised Albus I would do everything I can to help you, and Aberforth even is risking his life into helping us."

Harry said, "Then you will have to undo your promise. I'm sorry, Professor."

McGonagall sighed and said, "Can't do that, Harry. Let me tell you something that Dumbledore never told you. The reason he was so close to your parents were because they saved his life once."

Harry's eyes went wide, and said, "Dumbledore was saved by my parents? How can that be? Dumbledore was the most powerful wizard!"

Professor McGonagall said, "Dumbledore was in a bind one time, and Lily and James rescued him. You see, Grindelwald had weakened Dumbledore really bad after Dumbledore destroyed Grindelwald, and Voldemort at that time was about to kill Dumbledore, when Lily and James rescued Dumbledore and had him healed."

Harry said, "Wow, what else do you know about Dumbledore?"

McGonagall said, "Well, I know Dumbledore came from a pureblood family, so did I."

Harry said, "Anything else?"

Professor McGonagall smiled and said, "That's all. That's the legacy of Dumbledore. If you want more information on Dumbledore, you better ask the person who knows Albus better, his own brother."


	15. Two Sisters' Grudges

Chapter 15-Two Sisters' Grudges

Rita had been warned by McGonagall, and Flitwick, too, not to report to the Ministry on the Horcruxes situation. Flitwick and Ginny were informed of what the Horcruxes were, after McGonagall had returned to the Hog's Head, and told them. The next night, Harry got a letter through Hedwig addressed to him from Professor McGonagall. It asked him to come to her office right away. He went to McGonagall's office, and knocked on the door. McGonagall was not in the office when he got there, but Fawkes saw Harry, and roared out loud when he saw Harry. Dumbledore was busy whispering to Armando Dippet and Phineas Nigellus, not paying attention to him at the moment.

McGonagall entered the office a moment later, followed by Professors Weasley, Tonks, and Slughorn, and lastly Aberforth. She saw Harry, and said, "I see you are here early. That's good." She conjured up fivc more chairs, and they landed right in front of her desk. Andromeda, Bill, Slughorn, and Aberforth, and Harry sat in the chairs when McGonagall indicated them to.

McGonagall said, "Potter, you may be wondering why I summoned you here tonight. Andromeda has agreed that she will help you on the quest to find the Horcruxes, so have Professors Weasley and Slughorn. Aberforth is coming along, too. I have already talked to Remus and Nymphadora, and we have decided we will leave on the quest this Friday night. I'll be leaving Filius in charge of Hogwarts while I'm gone."

Harry said, "Professor, you're going with us?"

McGonagall said tersely, "Of course, Potter. I made a promise to Dumbledore, and I'm not breaking it."

Harry sighed and said, "How did Andromeda and Bill find out about the Horcruxes?"

McGonagall said, "We will discuss that later, Potter. Horace, did you have something to say?" Slughorn was twiddling his fingers together, and clearing his throat so loudly.

Slughorn stammered, "Minerva, don't you think it's dangerous if you come with us? You could get killed by You Know Who. The same goes for us, because we will all be targets to You Know Who if he finds out we are helping Mr. Potter look for the Horcruxes."

Professor McGonagall said, "I know that, Horace. Voldemort knows we're going to help Harry somehow, and he won't end this war until he is defeated. Would you rather this war be over sooner, and the mass murders will stop sooner? So far, Elphias Doge and Hestia Jones have been murdered. Many other Order members will be killed, if I don't do something right now."

Andromeda said, "Minerva, it's good you're keeping Dumbledore's promise, but Harry already said he doesn't us want in danger, or our lives jeopardized, but I do agree with you, Minerva, that we have to do something."

McGonagall said, "Thank you, Andromeda. Everyone's dismissed." Andromeda, Aberforth, Slughorn, and Bill walked out of the office, leaving Harry sitting in the chair, looking dazed and upset.

McGonagall said, "Potter? Are you okay?" Harry snapped back to reality, and nodded. He left McGonagall's office, and was on his way back to the Gryffindor Tower, when he saw Narcissa Malfoy enter the front oak doors.  
Harry wondered what Mrs. Malfoy was doing at Hogwarts. Mrs. Malfoy was looking around nervously, then went up the marble stairs. Harry looked around, then followed Mrs. Malfoy up the stairs, within a distance. Mrs. Malfoy turned her head, but Harry had already hid behind the statue of Barnabas the Barmy.

Mrs. Malfoy turned into a corridor, and Harry peeked around the corner, and saw Narcissa enter an office. Harry sneaked up to the office, and the door was closed, but he saw that it was Andromeda's office Narcissa had just entered. He heard Mrs. Malfoy's voice saying to Andromeda, "Andromeda, you have to listen to me. My son is gone, and my husband was just murdered, which I'm accused of. The Ministry doesn't believe me that I wouldn't kill Lucius. I need your help, Andromeda."

Andromeda said, "Well, Cissy, what about Bellatrix?"

Mrs. Malfoy said, "My suspicions are that Bellatrix is the one who framed me for Lucius's murder. She's cunning and sneaky, so she could have used Polyjuice Potion."  
Andromeda said, "Narcissa, don't go blaming others for your troubles! Some prisoners at Azkaban said they saw a lady that looked exactly like you, so don't blame Bella for your troubles. You're just trying to make me help you, to avoid trouble."

Mrs. Malfoy said, "That's the problem. I never went to Azkaban that night. Andromeda, you have to believe me."

Andromeda sighed and said, "Well, if it's true, why should I help you anyway? You and Bella are the one who sent me to Azkaban all these years ago. I had to sit in that rotting cell, thinking I would die, never seeing my daughter again. Can you imagine how hard that can be on you, not knowing if you will be alive to get out?"

Mrs. Malfoy was weeping, "Andromeda, I regret that mistake. You're my sister, and I never meant to hurt you. Please forgive me. I just did it to please Lucius, but I realize now Lucius was doing all these things to please the Dark Lord."

Just then, a voice startled Harry, that was coming from behind him, "Harry, what do you think you're doing?" It was Hermione, and Ron was with her.

Harry said, "Shh…Hermione, Mrs. Malfoy's in there with Andromeda." Hermione nodded, and she and Ron joined Harry in listening to the conversation.

Andromeda said, "Narcissa, I know that you and Bellatrix hated me for marrying Ted, a Muggle, but look at us now, I have got a beautiful daughter, and you have a beautiful son, though he may be a brat sometimes."

Mrs. Malfoy smiled through her tears and said, " You really think so, Meda?"

Andromeda said, "I do know it. I'm your sister. Cissy, I'm just glad you realize that Voldemort is dangerous!"

Mrs. Malfoy stammered, "Yes, but I may be partly responsible for Dumbledore's death."

Andromeda gasped, "WHAT? Don't tell me, you were involved with Dumbledore's death somehow."

Mrs. Malfoy explained about the night that she and Bellatrix went to Snape, and begged him to make sure he would do anything to protect Draco. She also explained Draco had a mission from Voldemort, and she didn't know what it was, until she heard about Dumbledore's death, and that's when she realized she had put Draco in more danger.

Andromeda fumed, "NARCISSA! I THOUGHT YOU KNEW BETTER! FIRST, YOU WERE INVOLVED WITH SIRIUS'S DEATH SOMEHOW, AND NOW DUMBLEDORE! WHO NEXT? MAYBE YOUR OWN SISTER NEXT!"

Mrs. Malfoy said, "I didn't want to get involved in Sirius's death, but Lucius overheard the conversation, and told the Dark Lord."

Andromeda growled, "I'M SICK OF HEARING ABOUT LUCIUS! YOU BLAME YOUR HUSBAND FOR EVERYTHING YOU DO! LUCIUS THIS, LUCIUS THAT! I'M NOT SURPRISED YOU MURDERED LUCIUS, BECAUSE YOU DIDN'T WANT EVIDENCE TO SHOW AT AZKABAN, AND MADE IT LOOK LIKE YOU WERE INNOCENT, BUT YOU ARE NOT! YOU ARE A MURDERER, AND I DON'T WANT TO HELP A MURDERER!"

Mrs. Malfoy said sadly, "You don't really mean that, Meda?"

Andromeda said, "Do it look like I mean it?" Just then, Harry heard the door slam open, and Professor McGonagall's voice was heard, "Andromeda, I wanted to talk to you, but never mind, I see Narcissa is here. What is she doing here?"Andromeda said, "Minerva, she came asking for my help to clear her name, and find Draco."

Professor McGonagall said, "Ah, I see." Harry could see McGonagall frowning in his head, and Professor McGonagall said to Narcissa, "Mrs. Malfoy, why should we help you when you are partly responsible in Dumbledore's murder?"

Mrs. Malfoy said, "Professor McGonagall, you and Andromeda were the only ones who I could turn to. No one else will help me."  
McGonagall said, "Alright, if we help you, don't do anything stupid, or it's back to Azkaban for you!"

Mrs. Malfoy said, "No, of course not."

Andromeda said, "Minerva, are you sure it's wise to do that?"  
McGonagall sighed, and said, "Andromeda, trust me. Mrs. Malfoy, come with me to my office, and I want to talk to you." The door slammed shut behind them.


End file.
